Back In Japan
by koltarmi
Summary: Sequel to Foreign Exchange Student of Eitoku. Evelyn has returned to Japan to study at Eitoku again! Now that she's back, willl Sojiro realize his feelings for her and will Tsukushi and Tsukasa get together now that Shigeru is in the way? Rated T for bits of swearing. TsukushixTsukasa, SojiroxOC.
1. The Letter

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC!_

* * *

Evelyn's POV

I had said my goodbyes to all my friends. I found my seat quickly, as it was in first class.

A few minutes the plane started to move.

I looked out my window as the plane taxied down the runway.

_'Goodbye Japan... for now.'_

* * *

_One Year and Three Months Later..._

I walked down the streets that were oddly empty.

I looked at the small card with writing on it again and scratched my head.

"Am I even at the right place?" I mumbled.

"Evelyn!" someone called out.

I instantly smiled as I saw Tsukushi in a graduation gown and cap, waving at me in front of a large building. I walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Great, except for the those snobby brats at Eitoku, but you know, same old same old. You?"

"Awesome. I've gotten many scholarships because I went to Eitoku, even though it was only four months."

Unlike most schools in Japan, Eitoku had a school year system similar to the one back home.

We started to talk and catch up, until we were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Makino!"

The both of us turned around to see the F4, the entire F4.

"Domyouji..." Tsukushi whispered.

She looked completely shocked, but suddenly smiled.

The two walked to each other and gave a long hug.

The four of us awkwardly watched them have their moment until I cleared my throat.

"Sorry." they apologized.

"It's okay. But don't we have a graduation ceremony to attended?" I said.

Tsukushi's eyes widened.

"Shit! I need to be on stage in five minutes!" she ran back to the building.

"It's nice to see you guys!" I greeted them and gave them all a quick hug.

"How are you?" Rui asked.

"I've been great." I replied.

"How long has it been since we last saw you?" Akira asked.

"Um... I think about a year and three months."

"It really has been a long time." Sojiro added. He looked at me with a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

I smiled back.

"Wait. A year and three months? That's how long I've been gone. You should have only been gone for three months. What happened?" Domyouji said completely confused.

I gave a small sigh, but quickly smiled again.

"It seems you don't know what happened. I thought one of them would explain to you."

Sojiro, Akira and Rui turned their heads away.

"I wasn't allowed to stay here because you were leaving. I left the same day you left. And I haven't been here ever since."

"Oh. I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it." I said waving it off. "I went back to Canada and started to go back to my old school. How's New York?"

"Boring." he replied bluntly. "I can't wait for the next three years to end quickly."

"You're going to come back to Japan after that, right?"

"Yeah. I plan to make Makino mine once I come back." he declared.

"You better treat Tsukushi well, you idiot, or else I will fly all the way here just to punch you in the face." I threatened.

"Now." I clapped my hands together. "Let's go see her graduate."

The five of us walked towards the building, when I noticed Sojiro suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. "If we don't hurry up we'll miss the ceremony."

The other three were already in the building.

"I need to say something." he said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Evelyn, I..."

* * *

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock.

I groaned and turned it off. I blinked a few times before I could see properly and saw my room.

_'Oh yeah. I'm home...'_

Every so often I would always dream I was back in Japan and sometimes those dreams seemed so realistic I thought I was really there. Then I would wake up and realized I had left a little under a year ago.

I ran a hand through my somewhat messy bedhead. My cellphone vibrated as I received the text.

I picked it up and found it was a message from Sydney double checking our plans in the afternoon.

After I sent her a quick reply and checked the time.

_'8:00.' _

Oh, wait. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself.

If you haven't noticed, my name is Evelyn Tan. Most people call me Evelyn and my good friends call me Evs.

The thing is I'm not exactly a normal High School Student.

About a year ago, I was in a foreign exchange student program.

Except, it wasn't exactly a regular school.

First of all, it was in Japan. And secondly, Eitoku, the school I attended was a school for the rich. When I say rich, I don't mean wealthy. I mean EXTREMELY rich. 'Taking limos to school is normal' kind of rich.

The school was ruled by four guys called the F4: Mimasaka Akira, Nishikado Sojiro, Hanazawa Rui and Domyouji Tsukasa.

I also befriended the only 'poor' student in all of Eitoku, Makino Tsukushi.

Being the stubborn idiot I am, on the second day the two of us stood up to the F4 when they were bothering a friend of ours.

I was given a red tag, a symbol meaning the F4 had declared war on you.

Tsukushi and I were bullied by the entire school, until I noticed something.

Domyouji had a crush on Tsukushi.

With some meddling and help with the F4, we got those two idiots to realize their feelings for each other.

Everything would have been great, if it weren't Domyouji Kaede, Domyouji's mother.

She did everything possible to break the couple apart, like closing the shop Tsukushi worked at part time and taking her father's job away. Until she and Domyouji made a deal.

There was a contest held every three years called Teen of Japan (T.O.J for short.) If Tsukushi won, then his mother would leave them be.

Unfortunately, she won second, but that didn't stop us from celebrating.

What most of us didn't realize was since Domyouji lost the deal, he had to move to New York and study Business Management for four years.

This affected me because due to a certain rule on a contract I signed, I wasn't able to stay here if none of the Domyouji's, who were my host family, were in Japan. This ended up in my year in Japan being cut in to only four short months.

And that's my story.

Anyway, I woke up this early because it was Saturday. I was going to enjoy my winter break as much as I could.

After all, I had started senior year and didn't have much time to take a break.

I was going to enjoy it as much as possible, even if I had to drag myself out of bed earlier than I wanted to.

* * *

I had a piece of toast in my mouth as I scrolled through some e-mails on my laptop in the empty living room.

Both my parents had gone to work and my sister, Teresa, was staying at a friend's for the entire day.

I was in the middle of deleting some spam as I got a video chat request. I smiled and clicked 'OK'.

"Hi, Tsukushi." I said as I saw her face pop up in a small window on my screen.

Sometimes I would video chat with her every one or two months.

"Evelyn, how are you?" I saw the image become suddenly blurry.

"Stupid thing... How does it work?!" I heard her mutter.

The camera stopped shaking and the image became clear.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. You?"

"Good, I guess." I saw her smile falter.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

I saw her sigh and then she explained to me.

Apparently, a month ago she had met this guy, Junpei. She thought they were becoming really great friends.

Until, he kidnapped her and tried to use her as a ransom to be able to beat up Domyouji who had hurt a close friend of his in the past. In the end, Tsubaki saved her.

A week earlier, she went to New York on a trip that her father had won. She went to confront Domyouji and ended getting her purse stolen by some thief. She was cornered by some scary looking dudes, until Hanazawa Rui came to her rescue.

Later on, she met Domyouji by coincidence and after talking to him she realized he had completely changed and became really distant and cold, so she returned to Japan.

After she finished, I opened a new tab on my laptop and started to search for a few things.

"If you excuse me, I need to do something..." I muttered.

"Like what?" Tsukushi asked.

"Book a flight to Tokyo and beat the crap out of this Junpei guy. Then book a flight from Tokyo to New York to go punch Domyouji in the face." I replied as I typed away on the keyboard.

"Evelyn, please don't." I stopped typing and looked at Tsukushi who looked depressed.

"I decided to give up on him."

"What?"

"I said I'm giving up on him."

I closed the window I was typing in.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." she said, but I noticed she looked distraught.

"If it's what you want." I replied.

We talked for a little bit longer before I ended the video chat.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I placed the laptop on the couch I was sitting on.

Something was bothering me that I had told Tsukushi a while ago.

It happened six months back.

* * *

It was June.

I was on a school trip to New York with my classmates.

It was free time. My friends and I were wandering around Times Square.

That's when I saw Domyouji.

I thought I was imagining it at first, but it was definitely him.

At this point, I had stopped walking and stared at him across the street.

He then turned around and I knew he saw me because he had stopped walking too and was looking in my direction.

I put up my hand and waved at him, but he just looked at me before turning away and continue walking.

I was going to go after him, until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Evelyn, the rest of the group is ahead." I turned around to see it was Evan, who was my friend since second grade and my current boyfriend. "We have to catch up."

I looked at the place I last saw Domyouji, but came up empty handed.

"Oh, right." I said giving up on my search. "Sorry."

* * *

I washed my empty plate before putting it away.

I went back to my bedroom and just sat on the bed.

After coming back from Japan, my life fell back in to it's normal routine.

In a way, I was relieved.

No more crazy kidnappings, rich jerks and awkward situations.

But... I also missed it at times.

True, the number one thing I wished for in Japan was to experience a normal high school adventure (well, as close to normal as I could get).

I missed that weirdness in my life. I missed Tsukushi's strong willed ways, Rui's quietness, Domyouji's idiocy, Akira's levelheaded-ness, and teasing Sojiro because of his playboy ways.

I looked at my desk that was somewhat cluttered with things.

I walked over to it and picked up a silver picture frame. I remembered when I first got it.

Sojiro got Tsukushi to send it over since he didn't know my address back home.

It came along with a card that said _'Merry X-mas, Evelyn.' _in English.

The frame looked like a bunch of silver wires weaved together to build a frame. It came along with a picture of the F4, Tsukushi and I when we were training for the T.O.J contest.

The two girls sat on a white couch while the F4 stood behind us.

I smiled as I set it back down on to my desk.

Most of all, I missed my friends.

I checked the time realizing I had to get going to meet my friends here at the mall for our afternoon out.

* * *

_Later..._

The five of us stretched as we walked out of the dark movie theatre.

"The movie wasn't that bad." I commented.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Anna added.

Anna was the tallest of the group and had medium length auburn hair. She was usually quite reserved around others, except for us.

"I found the plot quite cheesy." Ada said throwing away her ticket stub. "It's been done like a thousand times."

Ada had brown hair like mine except she always kept it in a ponytail. Like Ada, she was quiet around others, but spoke freely and joked around us.

"What are you talking about?! It was so sad. I cried!" Nora exclaimed as she wiped her eyes with a used tissue in her hand.

Nora was more outspoken and was a bit of a drama queen sometimes. She had long blonde hair held back with a purple hairband.

"I found it hilarious!" Sydney said popping a piece of leftover popcorn in to her mouth.

Sydney had short black hair and was the loudest of us all. She never held back her opinions.

"That's because you don't have a heart." Nora retorted. She pointed at Sydney. "When we watched a romance movie together, I was bawling while this girl collapsed to the ground laughing as the guy died in the girl's arms!"

"It was funny!" she said laughing.

"Whatever. I swear you're act like a guy sometimes. " Nora said shoving the tissue in to her pocket.

"I take that as a compliment." Sydney replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I know something that will cheer me up." Nora said.

"And what would that be?" Ada asked.

"Shopping!"

Sydney and I groaned loudly.

Nora sighed.

"Why do you guys hate shopping so much?"

"Because I just hate it." I replied.

Sydney nodded.

"We're just going to leave. Bye!"

We headed towards until a hand clasped tightly on both our shoulders.

I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

_'Shit...'_

"Oh, I really don't think you want to do that." Nora said. "Unless you want me to bring _**that **_out."

She held a pair of shiny handcuffs.

We both froze. I heard Anna and Ada snicker in the background.

"Fine... We'll go shopping with you..." we both said reluctantly.

Nora smiled.

"Okay! Let's go then!" she said happily.

The reason why we were so afraid of her and those handcuffs was because last time we refused to shopping with her, she had handcuffed us to the bike rack in the middle of the summer when it was extremely hot.

She had taped the key right above the entrance of the mall which was just a little bit out of our reach.

We had finally escaped four hours later when a really tall shopper passed by got the key down for us.

"This is what we get from being friends with a daughter's cop." Sydney muttered.

"I heard that." Nora said not even turning around.

"What the?! Does that girl have hyper hearing or something?" she whispered to me.

"There's no such thing like that." Nora replied.

I just smiled trying to hold in my laughter.

* * *

_Clothing Store_

Nora held a shirt up to herself.

"How is it?" she asked Ada and I who were leaning against a counter.

"I think it might be too big." Nora said looking down at it.

"That's what she said." Ada whispered.

I nudged her in the gut as she laughed.

This is what I meant by spoke freely and joked around us.

"If I say it looks good, can I go?" I asked.

"No."

"Then it's horrible."

She sighed.

"You guys are no help." she said walking towards the dressing room.

I looked outside the clothing store to see a place I didn't recognize.

"Hey. What's tha..." I turned around and realized that Ada had gone across the store and was with Anna and Sydney who looked like she was about to die.

I walked out of the store and in to a small little shop.

_'Must be new...' _I thought.

"Hello, is there anything I could help you with?" a employee wearing a uniform asked.

"No thanks. I'm good." I declined.

I looked around and realized it must be some sort of pottery store.

I found myself surrounded by teapots of various sizes and shapes. I noticed there was a Japanese tea set.

I smiled as I looked at it.

_'Sojiro would like this.' _I thought. _'I wonder what they're doing this Christmas...' _

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a tug on my arm.

"I knew you'd be here."

I turned around to see Sydney.

"Come one. Let's go, the rest of them are leaving."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

_That Night..._

I sat on my bed watching some videos on my laptop.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said taking the headphones off.

My mom came in with something in her hand.

"Honey, you have a letter, I forgot to tell you this morning." she said placing it on my bed.

"Oh, okay." I said before she walked out of my room.

I picked up the letter.

_To: Evelyn Valerie Tan_

_'Must be important to have my full name printed on it.' _I thought.

I carefully ripped it open and read through the contents.

"Dear Miss Tan," I read aloud. "We would like to offer you..."

My eyes widened as I read the rest of the letter.

I re-read it over several times. I thought it was a joke until I noticed the small logo in the top right corner of the letter.

The letter dropped from my hands and landed on the bed.

"No way..."

* * *

And chapter 1 is complete! I'm back and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. There's a whole lot of things I'm planning for this story, so keep on reading to find out what happens! If you have any comments, questions or would just like to review, leave it on the box below and I'll answer it! Bye for now!


	2. I'm Back

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC._

* * *

_December..._

_Evelyn's POV_

I heard someone lightly knock on the door of my room.

"Come in." I replied as I placed the shirt I was folding on my bed.

I turned around and saw Evan.

"Hey, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I heard." he replied. "Is it true?"

I gave him a small smile and nodded. I handed the paper I had received almost a week ago.

He skimmed it quickly.

"And since it's you, I'm guessing you said yes?"

"Yeah."

He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'll miss you."

"I know." I replied.

* * *

_A Week After New York..._

_Tsukushi's POV _

I remembered what I had told Onee-san, after she had saved me from Junpei, who turned out to be a fraud.

We talked over some very delicious sushi.

"Tsukushi-chan, you're so cute." she complimented.

"That's not true." I instantly denied. "I mean, you're feeding me in addition to saving me... Thank you very much!"

"It's alright." she said. "Tsukasa is the one to blame after all. So just think of this as my apologies."

I ate silently.

"What I mean is... You're like a little sister to me already."

"Eh?"

"I don't know what Tsukasa said to you in New York, but he's kind of lost right now and his feelings are unsettled."

I fiddled with my napkin.

"So don't let it bother you too much. I bet he'll fall head over heels for you again."

"Onee-san. I've decided to... forget about him."

"Eh?" she said.

"He's ignored me for a whole year. I don't know why he ignored me, but I'm getting tired thinking about it." I sighed. "When I saw his face on my trip to New York, I lost all of my will power. Ah! It felt good to not have to run around in circles anymore. I kinda felt relieved. Domyouji has his own life to live. And I have my own life too. I guess the worlds we live in are just too different. Our values are totally different. It's kinda like a reaffirmation. Maybe this year has made it loud and clear for me. Onee-san. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" she asked.

"Well, you saved me today, and you've done so much for me. And now I'm saying all these awful things. But... we've been through so much. I think now... I can forget about everything. I'm really, really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

I looked up at her.

"My true wish is for you to be happy, Tsukushi-chan." She smiled at me. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

After we finished our meal, she offered me a ride home, but I rejected.

I thanked her for dinner and watched her drive away.

At that moment, I felt immensely guilty.

I had to tell her the truth.

I felt my feet moving and soon I was running after her car calling out to her.

She stopped the car and I ran up to her window.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I..." I said trying to catch my breath. "I..."

"Onee-san... I... I want to at least tell you the truth. I... really... really..." I felt tears stream down my face. "Really... really... love Domyouji."

"Tsukushi-chan."

"I'm always thinking about him." I wiped my eyes. "I've tried hard to imagine it... But I can't imagine living in a worlds without him!"

I just broke down.

"Even now, I still want to be with him again. I want to be with him. Even when I tried to give up, even when I tried to concentrate on other things, for some reason, I just end up thinking about him. To the extent that I've become wretched, to the extent that I hate myself. I love him." I admitted.

"I think... I'm horrible."

It felt good to finally tell someone what I had been hiding for the last year.

Onee-san brought me in to a gentle hug and patted my head.

* * *

_January..._

And so, a new year began.

Yuki and I thanked the Okami-san as she handed us some New Year's money.

"In three days, I'll need you to work hard again, okay?"

"Speaking of which, Okami-san, you haven't mentioned anything at all lately." I said.

"You mean about one of my ex-lovers?"

"We've been wondering about it all this time." Yuki added.

"I guess I have no choice. You two are asking without any hesitation. Geez..."

She sighed.

"I heard that fool got married at the end of last year. I guess if you love a man you have to be with him. Distance will make your heart hearts grow apart. I guess if you love someone, you should stay be your side."

* * *

_Normal POV _

Sojiro was practicing his tea ceremony skills, not that he needed to practice, when Yuki showed up by the door.

"Happy new year!" she greeted.

"Huh?" he said confused as to how she had got there.

"Tsukushi, hurry up!"

"Ah, Makino is with you."

The two girls sat in front of him.

"Why are you kinda happy all of a sudden?" Yuki questioned.

"Happy new year." Tsukushi said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Well... I thought I'd try to be more honest with my feelings this year." she said.

"Ah, I see." he replied.

"Yup."

"Oh, speaking of which, that Orbie Junpei guy, who kidnapped you, we took care of him." he told Tsukushi.

"Eh?"

"Rui was unusually angry. Your red notice should be removed next semester."

* * *

_Eitoku _

_Tsukushi's POV_

_'Hanazawa Rui got angry?' _I thought walking down the hallway. My steps slowed as I saw Junpei walking by.

"Hold on." I said.

"I'm quitting school." he replied. "I came to submit my withdrawal."

"I see." I was going to walk away, when he said something.

"I'm really sorry for giving you all that trouble." he apologized. "But... someday, I'm going to have a fair fight with Domyouji. I'm going to settle the score. Speaking of which, that F4 guy, Hanazawa Rui... He might be in love with you."

I turned around.

"Huh?" I said in disbelief.

"He said he'd never forgive me for hurting you." he scoffed. "He was so pissed. If Domyouji dumped you... You should go out with Rui. I'm sure he'd make you happy."

"It's none of your business. I don't want you to talk about my happiness." I told him before he walked away.

* * *

_F4 Lounge_

"Birthday party?" I asked confused.

"You didn't know? Tsukasa's birthday is in January." Akira told me.

"Oh. Really?"

"Last year, they had the party in New York. This year it seems they're having the formal dinner here." Sojiro added.

* * *

_'Even if I wanted to, I can't go.' _I thought while walking home.

At that moment, a man got out of a car and stood before me.

"It's been awhile. I am the secretary of the Domyouji Group president. I am Nishida." he bowed.

I bowed back.

"Oh, it's been a long time." I said recognizing him.

"This is an invitation to Master Tsukasa's birthday party."

"An invitation?"

I took a glance at the gold covered envelope with a red wax seal in his hands.

"The president herself instructed me to directly hand deliver this to you."

I looked up at him.

"Domyouji's mother?"

"Yes."

I held the invitation delicately in my hand.

"If you'll please excuse me." he said walking back to the car. "We shall await your presence.

_'What's going on?'_

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

I looked down at the bag of Domyouji-shaped cookies I had made. Then looked at the huge mass of people in the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." I muttered under my breath.

"What a cute dress." I heard someone say sardonically.

I looked to my left and saw Domyouji Kaede.

"Oh, Onee-san... I mean, Tsubaki-san bought it for me."

It was a black and chocolate brown dress with a layer of black chiffon on top Onee-san had bought me when we met in New York.

"It's been a long time." I said. "Thank you very much for the invitation."

She handed her purse to Nisihda. She slow clapped as she approached me.

"Your manners have really improved. Please have a good time today."

She left with her group of personal body guards.

"Makino."

I turned around and to my relief, Hanazawa Rui stood behind me.

"Hanazawa Rui."

"Let's get started. Come on." he said tilting his head towards the crowd of people.

"Okay." I said feeling a little unsettled.

"Rui. Makino." Akira said recognizing them in the crowd of socialites.

"What? So you did come after all." Sojiro said.

"She said she got an invitation from Tsukasa's mom." Hanazawa Rui explained.

"What she's up to?" Sojiro muttered.

"Who knows." Rui replied.

The lights suddenly focused on the stage.

"Thank you all for coming." the MC said as the Domyouji Group Logo appeared on the screen behind him. "And now, let's commence this birthday party... for the next heir to the Domyouji group!"

Everyone clapped as Domyouji stepped on to the stage wearing a formal black suit with a bow tie.

"Thank you for making time in your busy schedules to be here today." Domyouji said in to a microphone. "Everyone, please have a great time today."

"Actually," the MC interrupted him. "today we have a special surprise for Tsukasa-sama."

"Huh?" he said confused looking back at the MC.

"And now the president of the Domyouji Group. Please welcome Mrs. Domyouji!"

"The first lady of the world!" someone in the crowd added as they clapped.

"Thank you all for being here for my beloved son's birthday." she said slightly raising her full champagne glass up as they clapped again.

"Tsukasa is currently studying business in New York because he is the heir to the Domyouji Group. Today, I have a very important announcement to make. That is why I have hurried back to Japan. I would like to announce to all of you that Tsukasa is to be wed."

Everyone in the room started murmuring.

I froze.

"I would like to introduce his fiancee to all of you."

"She's always one step ahead of everybody." Sojiro whispered.

"She is here among us today." she hinted.

"Does she mean you, Makino? She DID give you an invitation after all." Akira said.

"Eh? Yeah, she did."

Domyouji started to whisper to his mother and I could tell he wasn't too happy.

"Well, everyone. Let's bring this young lady to the stage."

Spotlights moved around the room.

"And now we shall announce Tsukasa-sama's new bride-to-be." the MC said.

My breath caught in my throat as the spotlight landed on me, but it moved to someone who had their back turned.

"Ohkawahara Shigeru-san!"

She had short hair and wore a purple dress. She looked very confused on what was going on. She had mouthful of spaghetti hanging out of her mouth and looked like she was wondering why the spotlight was pointed at her.

I suddenly recognized her as the Japanese girl who was arrested in front of me in New York.

"Ohkawahara Shigeru-san, please come forward. "

I stood there quietly and wide eyed watching as some men escorted her to the stage.

"Who's she?" Sojiro asked.

"She's the only daughter of the only daughter of Ohkawahara Corp." Akira answered.

"Ohkawahara Shigeru." Rui said.

I saw Domyouji Kaede look at me with a slight smirk on her lips.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"I'm sure you're all aware that Ohkawahara Shigeru-san is the daughter of the Ohkawahara Corp." the MC said.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Shigeru asked.

"As of this year, the Ohkawahara Corp. has mover their main branch to New York. They are a true global company now." The MC continued.

"Oh, is that who her dad is?" Sojiro said.

"What do you mean?" Tsukushi asked.

"He's the biggest oil magnate in the world." Akira answered.

"He's an oil magnate? A Japanese person?"

Shigeru was looking at Domyouji, who in turn was glaring at her.

"Is this candid camera? Is there a camera somewhere?" she asked very confused. "Where's the camera? Where is it? Hey, where is it?"

Kaede was walking off stage when her son grabbed her by the wrist.

"You witch! What's this crap?!" he demanded an answer.

"I just wanted to remind you once again who you really are."

"I already realize who I am."

"Really? It's all just an act. It's your birthday after all. Just observe like a good boy." she said turning him around so he would face the stage.

"Tsukasa's mom really though this out." Sojiro said as they watched Shigeru trying to find the non-existent camera.

"But Tsukasa looks like he knew nothing about this." Akira pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsukushi asked.

"Makino." Rui replied.

"He makes me laugh." she said in a not so convincing voice. She picked up a plate of food and completely ignored what was happening on stage.

"Hey, did I win something cool?" Shigeru asked excitedly.

"How would you like a wonderful husband?" the MC asked.

"Huh? Say, is it okay if I sing a song?" she said obviously still having no clue what was going on.

"She's a pretty funny girl." Sojiro said.

"She seems totally clueless about the situation though." Akira added.

"Since I'm up here already, I have an original song."

"An original song?" the playboys said in sync.

Shigeru ran to the end of the stage, where a white grand piano stood.

"Here it goes."

She started playing a soft piano piece as she sang.

"She's singing!" they said again.

"Who the heck is that girl?" Domyouji muttered.

"She's quite a spirited young lady." Nishida said as she followed Kaede. "Are you certain you want him to marry her?"

She finished her short song.

"Thank you for today, everyone! Please have a good time!" she said loudly in to the microphone.

"She has a lot of courage." Kaede said.

"It's been a long time, Ma'am." Rui said.

"Good evening." Akira and Sojiro said

Tsukushi turned around to see Kaede acting surprised.

"Oh! All three of you are here."

"He's our childhood friend after all." Sojiro replied politely.

"Ever since he's been away from you boys," he looked at Domyouji on stage. "his foolish mind is a little better off."

They remained silent.

"That girl..." Kaede said loud enough that Tsukushi could hear every word clearly. "Ohkawahara Shigeru-san is the only daughter of Ohkawahara Corp, while my son is the only heir to the Domyouji Corporation. Aren't they perfect for each other? Don't you agree?"

She said the last sentence looking directly at Tsukushi.

"And now, we shall have another piano performance." the MC said as everyone clapped. "Master Domyouji's mother, Madame Kaede has requested someone to perform."

Again the spotlights moved around the room, until the finally landed right on Tsukushi.

"It's Makino Tsukushi-san!" she looked up from the piece of meat she was stabbing.

"Eh?" she said looking at the light that stopped at her.

"Makino-san is a senior at Eitoku Academy"

"Makino!" Domyouji said wide-eyed.

"She is a lower class man of master Tsukasa. She was the runner up in the T.O.J held last year, and she is very talented." the MC said as a a clip of the pageant showed on the screen.

"Wait, what?!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, no." she said.

"You should just go knock their socks off." Rui encouraged her.

"That doesn't help." she whispered back.

"Please perform for us!" Shigeru said enthusiastically clapping.

"They all can't wait to see you." Kaede said with a smile on her face.

_'Give me a break!' _she thought.

Everyone clapped as she slowly moved towards the stage.

Tsukushi caught Domyouji's gaze but he looked away quickly.

"What the heck." she muttered. "He's ignoring me."

When she started walking again, he looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Please give us a great performance, Makino-san." the MC said as Tsukushi reached the piano.

She sat on the piano bench and took a deep breath, unsure of what to do.

Tsukushi suddenly started hitting random keys.

"She's snapped." Sojiro said

"Wow! It's pretty funky!" Shigeru exclaimed.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Domyouji said under his breath.

Domyouji Kaede quickly rushed on to stage.

"Please forgive me, everyone." she apologized. "It appears we have an uninvited guest here. Young lady," she addressed Tsukushi. "thank you for today."

Tsukushi stood up and glared at Domyouji.

"I wish you happiness." she said before getting off the stage and running out of the room.

Domyouji clenched his fists.

"Hey!" he yelled before chasing after her.

Kaede glared at him as he left.

"Hey, wait, Makino!" he exclaimed as he caught up to her in the lobby.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

'What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your mother invited me."

"Geezus... That witch invited you? You should of known NOT to come then, you dummy!" he yelled at her.

She turned around very annoyed.

"Huh?" she exclaimed at him calling her a dummy.

"She's up to something! Isn't it obvious?"

"I can't believe you're saying these things! Can't you say something nice to comfort me?"

"Listen, I'm..." he suddenly stopped mid-way.

"What?"

They stared at each other for a bit in silence.

Until, Domyouji noticed a white gift bag she was holding with her purse.

"Ah. is that by any chance... a present for me?" his voice got softer and he looked almost hopeful.

"Tsukasa."

He turned around and saw the rest of the F4.

"You can't stay here. Why don't you two sneak off somewhere?" Sojiro suggested.

"Eh?"

"You two should have a good talk together." Akira added patting him on the shoulder.

"You gotta be kidding. I have nothing to say to that guy." Tsukushi lied.

Domyouji was about to retort when he was cut off by his mother.

"You're absolutely correct. There's nothing more to say, is there? She wants to leave. Why don't you just let her go? Tsukasa, today is your birthday celebration. Without you there is no celebration."

Shigeru also joined in on their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but..."

"I'm sorry about this, Shigeru-san. Please wait a little longer." Kaede said.

"I was called to the stage, so I thought I had to do something. I kinda got carried away. But the marriage announcement was a joke, wasn't it?"

"It's no joke." she replied. "I've discussed it with your father and mother, and we've all accepted it."

"You're serious?" she said completely shell shocked.

"Hey, witch." Domyouji started. "Cut the CRAP! everything you do makes me sick! I've had enough!"

"That's what I should be saying to you." she replied calmly. "I'm tired of this."

"Um..." Shigeru said.

"Come with me for a sec. We gotta talk." Domyouji said grabbing Tsukushi's wrist.

"Wait!" Shigeru said grabbing on to him.

"SHUT UP! C'mon!" he said shaking her hand off and storming off.

"What's he thinking?" Sojiro said as he watched the pair walk away.

"Who knows?" Akira replied.

Rui looked at them silently.

* * *

_Domyouji's POV_

"I'm not gonna make any excuses right now." I ranted dragging Makino in to the streets. "You're so stupid for falling into that witch's trap. I really have no idea what you were thinking. Anyway, you gotta think before you act or else you'll fall straight into that witch's trap. What I mean is... You gotta grow up a little!"

"HEY! Curly-curly perm!" she exclaimed.

"Curly... what?" I stopped. "What the hell?!"

I turned around.

"Huh?"

I grabbed the wrong girl. That short-haired chick glared at me.

"Why are you dragging me around like this?" she said panting heavily.

I let go of her wrist.

"Eh?"

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tsukushi stormed on the streets, completely infuriated.

"Unbelievable!" she huffed.

She remembered clearly how he shook off her hand and walked away with Shigeru.

"I am SO mad!"

She turned a street corner and saw the two across the street.

_'Look at him flirting around.' _she thought. _'What a jerk!'_

_She walked the other way._

In reality, Domyouji was going back to find Tsukushi, while Shigeru followed him as she was confused on where to go.

"Hey, you! I said wait!" Shigeru said trying to catch up.

"Move!" he said pushing her away.

She glared at him.

"Now I'm mad!" she grabbed an advertisement flag and charged at him with a loud battle cry.

He dodged it right on time.

She tried to hit again, but he stopped it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed as they spun around, trying to pry the flag from each others hands.

"That's what I should be asking you!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed the flag pole.

"Don't follow me!"

"Give me a break! Don't you remember how all this happened? Don't you think it's your fault?!"

"Not really. What did I do?" he replied before continuing to walk down the street.

"What the heck?! You spoiled brat!"

He tried to walk away again.

"Hey, hold on!"

"What?! You're so annoying!"

"Lend me some money." she said sticking out her hand.

"Huh?"

"You pulled me away so abruptly, I've got nothing on me." Shigeru explained. "It's your fault I'm empty-handed, so give me some money!"

"Listen. Don't you think I would've taken a taxi if I saw one?"

"Oh,okay." she said putting her hand down.

He smirked a bit and laughed.

"You're such a moron." he said continuing down the street.

Shigeru ground her teeth angrily.

She took the flag pole angrily and threw it at Domyouji's head.

"Cut that out, you bitch!"

"NO, you cut it out!" she retorted. "Do you know why I'm dressed like this out here in the middle of winter? It's because YOU suddenly dragged me out here. Do you know why I'm barefooted?"

She lifted her foot and the sock was very ripped and beyond repair.

"They slipped off while you were busy dragging me away!"

"So what! Go look for them?!" he yelled in her face.

" 'Go look for them?!' Can't you at least say sorry or something?!"

"You're pretty annoying!"

"Hah?"

"Why are you so mad? Or should I say... Can you stop following me? Don't tell me your a stalker?" he said accusingly.

"I don't believe this." she muttered.

"Anyway, I'm a busy guy."

Shigeru snapped.

She ran on to Domyouji's back, locking on to his neck.

"What the hell?!" he yelled pulling at her arms that were currently choking him."Let go!"

"NO!" she yelled stubbornly.

Domyouji swung her around, in hopes that she would let go, but she was holding on with an iron grip as her legs flailed about.

"Are you a monkey?"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Are you crazy, you monkey?!"

Shigeru bit the tip of his ears.

Domyouji instantly went red and froze.

"Eh?" she said.

Domyouji took advantage of that moment and threw her off his back.

"Get off me!"

"Owwwww!" she said as she landed on the sidewalk.

Domyouji held on to his ear.

Shigeru smile at this.

"Say, do you have sensitive ears?"

"Listen, you.. If you don't cut it out, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

He quickly speed-walked away.

"What's this?" she said. "He's pretty cute."

She got up from the ground.

"Oh, no! I think I'm in love!"

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

My hand shook unsteadily as I tried to highlight a sentence in my book.

"I've had it!" I said throwing the highlighter away.

I picked up the cookies I had made for that jerk and threw them against the wall.

I yanked at my hair in frustration.

"I can't concentrate!"

* * *

_Normal POV_

_The Next Day... _

_Narita International Airport _

As people moved about the airport, there was one girl, who smiled, and it showed no hint of fading any time soon.

A few who passed by stared at that girl, wondering why was she smiling so widely.

"Greetings, Miss. It's a pleasure to see you again."

The girl turned around to see a familiar face.

"Same here. Hello, Nishida-san." she replied.

He picked up a few of her bags and led her towards a car.

Once everything was packed in to the trunk, he got in to the driver seat and she sat in the back.

"Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

"The school, of course." she said, her smile growing wider.

* * *

_Eitoku_

_F4 Lounge_

Tsukushi quietly ate her lunch while reading over her study book.

"Oh, my! You're even studying during lunch?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she looked behind her to see none other than Yuriko, Erika and Minako approaching her table.

"Got a problem?" she said wanting to ignore then.

"Oh, no, no." Erika said crossing her arms. "If she doesn't study hard, she'll never get that recommendation for Law School."

"Isn't that right, Makino-san?" they all said, putting extra emphasis on her last name.

_'Will they ever go away?' _she thought taking another bite of onigri.

"I'm sorry," Tsukushi replied sarcastically. "but MY GRADES are better than all of yours!"

"Even with bad grades, money can do miracles." Yuriko remarked. "In our case, anyway."

They walked away laughing their high pitched giggle.

"Don't they realize that that's something to brag about." she muttered as she watched them walk away.

Tsukushi eyes widened as she saw the trio stop right in front of someone she thought would ever show up there.

Ohkawahara Shigeru, Domyouji's new fiancee.

"Hey, is the F4 Lounge here for college students?" Tsukushi heard Shigeru ask them.

"Uh, oh..." Tsukushi whispered.

"And who might you be?" Yuriko asked snobbishly, looking Shigeru over.

She wearing a regular t-shirt with a jacket over top and a pair of jeans, so she didn't exactly look like the typical rich girl at that moment.

"I'm looking for someone." she replied.

"Please leave." Yuriko demanded. "This is no place for commoners like you."

Shigeru smiled.

"Well then, shall we play some Rock-Paper-Scissors?" she asked randomly.

"Huh?" the three of them said, cocking their heads in confusion.

"If I win, then you'll let me look for him, okay?"

"What is she talking about?" Minako said looking at her like she was crazy.

"C'mon!" Shigeru urged them. "If you don't play, then you lose! Rock, paper, scissors!"

Shigeru put down rock, while Yuriko hurriedly put out scissors.

"Look over there!" Shigeru pointed. "BAM!"

Shigeru suddenly hit Yuriko in the face with her 'rock'.

Erika and Minako go down to help Yuriko.

"Whoa." Tsukushi commented.

"I'm sorry, Did that hurt? Anyway, since I won, I get to go look for him..." she glanced around the F4 Lounge.

That's when she saw Tsukushi.

"Ah! "It's you! You're that piano girl from yesterday!"

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

Shigeru sat in one of the chairs eating some food.

"Um... This is the F4's VIP space. You might get in trouble." I warned her.

"You really don't know who to play piano, right? But you still got on stage. You got a lot of guts." she said.

"Oh, not really. Are you listening to me?"

"Don't you think we're totally alike?" Shigeru asked me. _(She literally says 'Don't you think we totally smell the same?)_

I sniffed myself. _(Refer to Chapter 20 from Foreign Exchange Student of Eitoku)_

"Eh? Really?"

"You're so lucky."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As expected, Eitoku sure has a great cafeteria. But I think my school is pretty nice too."

"Oh, are you in high school?"

I watched as she ate her pancakes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a senior at Erin Academy."

"Wow... You must be very rich..." I commented. "

Erin was a school that almost rivaled Eitoku. It was actually one of the schools I had considered going to when I was in Junior High.

"You're here to see Domyouji...-san, aren't you?" _ (Tsukushi normally calls him 'Domyouji', without the formal 'san'. She's hesitant to reveal how close she is to Tsukasa.)_

"Yeah, yeah." she said with her mouth full. "That guy is crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Don't you think?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Isn't he? He's such a big jerk. He totally deserted me yesterday." she finished the remainder of her food and walked over to the couch.

"He deserted you?" I asked curiously.

"I was barefoot and had no money. It took me three hours to get home in the freezing cold." she propped her feet on to the coffee table.

"Eh?" I said slightly confused. "But you're his fiancee, right?"

_'Why would he treat her like that?' _I thought.

"Aren't you going out with..."

I was cut off when she yelled loudly and clutched at her stomach.

"Where's the restroom?"

"It's over there." I pointed to the left.

"I ate too fast. My stomach hurts. I gotta go take a dump." she rushing to the restroom.

"A dump?"

"It's that jerk's fault! The cold made my stomach weak!"

My mouth made a small o.

"Is she really the daughter of a large corporation?" I said to no one in particular.

All the rich girls I've met- with the exception Shizuka-san and Onee-san- we're either quite stuck up or unbelievably polite and quiet.

Shigeru didn't seem to fit in either category.

Suddenly, I heard a yelp of excitement.

"It's Domyouji-sama!" a girl, I'm guessing it was Yuriko, squealed in delight.

"No way." I muttered. "Is he here to see Shigeru-san?"

"Long time no see, Domyouji-sama!" I watched Yuriko and her friends flock to Domyouji.

He pushed them all away and Yuriko tumbled to the ground.

"Get outta my way!" he yelled at them.

"Oh, my!" Yuriko exclaimed happily. "It's been so long since I've touched his hand."

"You haven't changed, you annoying hags!" he walked up to a random student.

"Hey. I heard I got a reserved spot VIP space here."

"Yes, sir! Right this way." the starstruck student pointed at the staircase I was watching him from.

Domyouji looked up and saw. He then quickly avoided eye contact.

"Let's make this clear." he said climbing up the stairs. "I'm not here to see you. I'm meeting Sojiro and the others here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll get out of your way." I said descending the stairs quickly, but I stopped halfway.

"I'd like to congratulate you on your engagement once again." I bit my lip. "If that's what was going on, you should've just said so. You met her after you went over to America, and you got engaged. That's why you kept ignoring my calls, right?"" I concluded.

"That's..."

"I saw her in New York." I said cutting him off.

"Eh?"

"Then you swept her off her feet. It sounds just like a wonderful movie."

"You've got the wrong idea."

"What am I wrong about?" I asked looking up at him, daring him to tell me the answers that I secretly was desperate to know about.

"I was going to have a talk with you." he said avoiding my question.

"I wonder what you would have said? Is there any point in talking to me anymore?"

"Like I said..." he said walking down a few steps.

"What's going on?"

I looked up to see Shigeru was back from the restroom.

Domyouji looked at her in surprise.

"Whoa! It's the monkey girl! What are you doing here?!"

"I have something to say." she replied. "I have bruises all over my body because of you."

"So what? Like I care?"

"Can't you apologize? Take some responsibility!" she scolded him.

He walked back up and confronted her.

"Let me make this clear... this engagement was a joke! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"You got all red when I nibbled you ear. You're like a little boy trying to act tough."

I saw Domyouji suddenly grab his ear.

_'Huh?' _I thought.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he yelled at her.

Right at that moment, I saw the rest of the F4 behind Shigeru and Domyouji.

_'They must have come through the college campus entrance.' _I remembered it was placed on that floor.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson..." I heard Shigeru say, winding up her arm. "as your fiancee!"

She punched him right in the face and he slipped a few steps. Everyone from the F4 to the students and Domyouji stared at her in shock.

"We're gonna get married anyway. We can be in love, Tsukasa."

She smiled as he blinked owlishly.

* * *

_Normal POV_

What the three didn't notice was the murmurs and whispers from the student body, but it wasn't because of the scene that had unfolded in front of them. Barely anyone had heard them.

What they were paying attention to until Domyouji got punched in the face, was the girl standing at the entrance to the F4 Lounge.

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

Everyone stood in shock.

That is until I heard someone slow clapping.

I looked at the entrance to the F4 Lounge and my eyes widened.

Evelyn stood there.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Domyouji get hit by a girl. It really is a sight to see."

"Evelyn?!" I said shocked.

She smiled at me.

"I'm back."

* * *

I'm sorry if it caused any confusion that I suddenly deleted chapter two. I realized it was taking way too long, re-capping what happened to Tsukushi. I gave a brief explanation before, but if it's still confusing, you can watch Hana Yori Dango 2. I also apologize about not updating last week, I got busy with school work. Anyway, Evelyn has finally been introduced back in to the series! How do you guys feel about it? Leave any comments, questions or reviews in the box below. I appreciate all reviews and will answer to them in the next chapter's author's note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I 'll see you next time!


	3. She Deserves An Explaination

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC._

* * *

_Sojiro's POV_

I blinked several times, believing the girl standing in the doorway was just an illusion.

_'Nope. Definitely real.' _

Before I could ask, Tsukushi had asked her, "What are you doing here? Are you on vacation or something?"

Evelyn moved from her spot by the doorway and up the stairs towards the six of us.

"Actually," she said a smile lighting up her face. "I'm here to graduate from Eitoku High."

Tsukushi's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?!"

Evelyn nodded and gave Tsukushi a big hug which she gratefully returned.

"It's nice to see you guys again." she greeted us.

"Same here." Rui replied.

She gave Akira and Rui a short hug.

After she had left, I went to so many clubs and hooked up with so many girls, hoping it would make me forget.

When she hugged me, I breathed in that familiar scent that I hadn't smelled in over a year.

The hug ended too quickly for me as she walked over to Tsukasa, who just recovered from the blow his fiancee had given him.

"Looks like we're going to be housemates again. Sorry I couldn't make it in time for your birthday party." she told him. "I was busy with packing. Anyway, how old are you now? 18? Time for birthday beats!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." Evelyn said as she continuously punched him in the shoulder.

"Would you stop that!" he exclaimed at her.

"She hasn't changed one bit." Akira whispered to me.

I nodded.

"16, 17 and 18." she said finishing her last birthday beat. "So, how does it feel to get hit by a girl, again?"

"Shut up."

"I refuse to."

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" Shigeru asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Evelyn Tan. You can just call me Evelyn. I was a foreign exchange student here last year." she introduced herself. "And who are you? I overheard you say you were Domyouji's fiancee?"

"Yeah, I am." she replied smiling. "I'm Ohkawahara Shigeru. You can just call me Shigeru."

"Nice to meet you, Shigeru."

"Same here."

"When do you start classes?" Tsukushi asked her.

"In a day or two. There letting me have a day to rest, but technically I can start whenever I like. Either way, it's so good to be back!"

* * *

_Domyouji's POV_

I watched as Evelyn hugged Makino again. This time she glared at me and my conscious told me exactly what that look meant.

_'You are going to explain everything to me later.'_

* * *

_Later..._

_Sojiro's POV_

My classes _(that I attend sometimes if I felt like it) _ended early today, so I decided to see if Evelyn was _there_.

The hiding place. A small little clearing with a white gazebo and a small garden. Evelyn had discovered it when she was first at Eitoku. Only the two of us knew that it actually existed.

As I pushed away the last few branches, I saw her sitting in the gazebo. Her legs propped up on the table and her was scarf blowing slightly in the wind.

She turned around and saw me by the entrance. Evelyn smiled and gestured me over.

I sat across from her as she took her legs off the table.

"This place looks pretty good." she commented looking around.

The flowers were gone, but there was still some snow covering the top of the gazebo and ground.

"I took care of it for a bit when you were gone." I replied.

"How about the others?" she asked.

_'I knew I forgot something...' _

"About that..." I started. "I may have forgotten to tell them. It kinda just slipped out of my mind."

"Maybe we can keep it that way. Just for a little bit." she suggested while adjusting her white scarf.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Nah." she replied. "It's a lot colder back home. I'm use to it. Anyway, thanks for the photo frame. It's beautiful."

"No problem." I said with a small smile. "Thanks for the tea."

She sighed and got up from her seat. She stretched slightly.

The next thing I knew, a cold snowball hit me right in the face.

Evelyn laughed as it slid down my face.

I smirked, grabbed some snow and threw it at her.

My aim was off and it ended up hitting her shoulder.

She gasped and glared at me.

"Oh, it's on!" she said throwing more snow my way.

I nearly dodged it, using the table as a shield and threw a snowball. This time it hit directly on target and I laughed.

Our fight went on a for a bit, before Evelyn played dirty and put some snow down my back.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S FREAKING COLD!" I yelled trying to get it out.

Evelyn fell to the ground, bursting in to laughter at my shrieking.

After all of the snow had melted, I glared at her and she just started laughing again.

"I'm sorry. Pft!" she tried her best to maintain a straight face.

I helped her off the ground.

"I haven't laughed that much in awhile." she said.

"Me too." I repiled

"I think I'm gonna go back inside and see where Tsukushi is." she said fixing her jacket and dusting off the snow. "It was nice to see you guys again."

"I missed you." I suddenly blurted.

_'Why the hell did I say that out loud!?' _

I panicked for nothing as she gave me an angelic smile.

"I missed you too."

I did something that was completely out of my character.

I walked up to Evelyn and hugged her and that was when I realized how much I had missed her.

She had made me feel happier in ten minutes than I felt in an entire year.

Thankfully, she didn't freak out and actually hugged me back.

"Hey," I said breaking apart from the hug. "Did you grow taller?"

Last time I had saw her, Evelyn had been a full head shorter than me. Now, she was only about half a head shorter.

"Yup!" she nodded enthusiastically. "That's why I can't go to school yet, my uniform is getting resized. I have to wait until tomorrow to get my new uniform. Now I can reach my necklace if you ever decide to blackmail me again."

I grinned a bit remembering one of our first meetings.

Evelyn waved goodbye and headed back to the school.

She confused me sometimes, but also made me happy.

When she left, I felt almost _empty._

She made me feel something that I convinced myself I could never feel again.

And now, this girl who made me feel a whirlwind of emotions, was back.

* * *

_Later That Day... _

_Domyouji Mansion_

_Evelyn's POV_

After I finished a quick dinner, I carried my final suitcase up the long ass flight of stairs. (I swear there seemed to be more steps than I last remembered.)

"Your room has been cleaned prior to your return, Miss."

"Thank you." I said to the maid who helped me with some of my bags.

I opened the door and was a little shocked.

It looked exactly like how I left it.

When I mean exact, I mean EXACT.

Everything from the angle the clock was left at, to the pen I accidentally left on the bedside table.

_'This is a little freaky...' _

I quickly dismissed the thought as I started unpacking.

One of the things I had brought in my carry on was my laptop, that suddenly started making _DING _noises.

"Oh, shoot..." remembering I had promised my friends I would web chat with them once I landed.

I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and opened it.

I was greeted with a very loud, "YOU PROMISED!"

"I'm sorry. I kinda forgot..."

I watched as Anna, Ada, Nora and Sydney tried to fit in the frame of the web cam.

"Goddammit! Nora, you're sitting on my hand!" Ada exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you're sitting on my foot!" she retorted.

I smiled as I watched them shove each other around for a bit.

"You guys could just put it on a table and talk to me that way." I suggested.

They froze in their shoving positions.

"We knew that." Anna replied.

They shuffled around a bit. Then I was finally able to see all of them.

"It's going to be late start today, so this is one of the only times we can all see you and not talk at some insane time. Next time, don't forget, alright?" Nora reminded me.

"I promise."

"Anyway, so how's Japan again?" Sydney asked.

"Pretty good, so far. It's definitely warmer here."

"You lucky little..." I heard Anna mutter.

We chatted for a good 15 minutes, before I heard some footsteps.

I glanced out my door to see Domyouji walking to his room.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll talk to you on the weekend. Bye."

I walked in to Domyouji's room and saw he was sitting on the couch just staring in to space.

He noticed I had walked in and glared at me.

"Do you ever knock?"

"You know that's not my policy." I replied sarcastically.

"What do you want?"

"I think that's fairly obvious. Answers. I want to know why you ignored Tsukushi and why you ignored me in New York."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, stop playing stupid. Why would you ignore the girl you fell head over heels with, for almost an entire year?"

When he didn't respond, I sat in front of him.

"You can trust me. Please tell me."

He avoid my eyes and I noticed he was clenching his fists to the point where his knuckles turned white.

I sighed quietly and got up.

"If you can't tell me, at least tell Tsukushi."

I looked at him as I left the room.

"She deserves an explanation."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_Normal POV_

_Dango Shop_

"Hey, Tsukushi." Yuki greeted her as she arranged some of the products on the counter.

"I brought someone with me." she replied.

She turned around.

"Really? Who?"

Evelyn poked her head out from behind Tsukushi's back.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Evelyn?"

They hugged and greeted each other, while Tsukushi went to the back room to change in to her work uniform.

After catching up, Tsukushi told the two girls about everything that happened in the past few days from Domyouji's birthday party up to the punch at the cafeteria.

"You're kidding, right?" Yuki asked.

"I'm telling you, it's true."

"She's incredible..." Yuki murmured.

Evelyn spoke from her corner.

"I'll admit. She's definitely got guts."

"That's not all. Later on..."

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

_The Day Before..._

_Makino Residence _

"Good evening!"

My family and I looked up.

What I didn't except to see was Shigeru standing in my home.

_'How did she even get in? The door is locked...' _

"Is this your friend, Tsukushi?" Papa asked.

"No..."

"Would you mind if I join you?" Shigeru asked energetically.

"Huh?"

"Please, please, have a seat." Mama said making some space for her.

"Thank you very much." Shigeru said before sitting down.

"Wow! You're so cute!" she exclaimed rushing to Susumu. "Are you her little brother? What grade are you in?"

"I..I'm in my third year of j-junior high." he stuttered.

"Are you nervous? Oh, my! He's so cute!" she squealed hugging my brother tightly.

"I'm... I am Tsukushi's father!" Papa declared sitting up straighter.

"I know." Shigeru said detaching herself from Susumu.

Line here

_Present Time_

"Who the heck is she?" Yuki asked. "I mean, why was she there?"

I hesitated a bit.

"Well..."

* * *

_The Day Before... _

Shigeru lighted a scented candle as we sat in my room.

"What do you think of Tsukasa?" she asked blowing out the match. "Aren't you close with him?"

"I'm not really..." I replied.

"I was wondering if there might be something between you two."

I glanced up at her, but quickly fixed my gaze on the candle.

"Right now, it's not like that at all."

"Right now? Are you unsure?"

"Oh, no..." I quickly replied. "But right now, we have no relationship."

"Oh, really? That's great then!" she clasped my hand and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Can you tell me everything about him?"

* * *

_Present Time _

"So, let me get this straight." Evelyn said. "Domyouji's new fiancee asked you to help her get to know him better?"

I nodded.

"Wow..."

"So did you tell her everything about him?" Yuki asked me.

"No, well..."

"She doesn't even care about what happened before." Yuki muttered.

"Technically, she doesn't even know all of what happened." Evelyn added.

"True."Yuki replied. She turned back to me. "You didn't say you'd help her, did you, Tsukushi?"

I smiled sheepishly.

Line here

_The Night Before..._

Shigeru smiled at me brightly.

"Thank you! I'm so happy! I don't really have a friend that I can open up to. Oh, can I call you Tsukushi from now on? You can call me Shigeru too, okay?"

* * *

_Present Time_

"But I never asked her to open up to me." I sighed.

"She seems pretty annoying." Yuki replied.

"Yeah, huh. This sucks." I said resting my head against my head.

"Tsukushi!" someone exclaimed.

Yuki and I looked at Evelyn.

"That wasn't me." she replied.

The three of us looked out the store to see Shigeru climbing out of a expensive looking car.

"When do you get off?" Shigeru asked.

I didn't have a chance to respond as she continued talking.

"I'll wait 'til you get off. Wanna go shopping? Oh, hi Evelyn!" she said noticing her in the corner of the store.

She did a small wave back.

"Listen..." I said.

"I was thinking of buying some clothes. Can you tell me what Tsukasa likes?"

"Is she the one?" whispered to me.

"Uh huh."

Shigeru tapped Yuki's shoulder.

"Are you also Tsukushi's friend?"

"Yeah, well, we're childhood friends."

"Since you're a friend of my friend... That makes you my friend too!" she said sticking out a hand to shake Yuki's.

"Eh?" she replied confused.

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

"You girls can go now." the Okami-san said popping her head from the back of the store. "Good job today."

Yuki and Tsukushi had changed out of their uniforms and were sweeping up the store.

"Finally!" Shigeru exclaimed excitedly jumping out of her seat.

"Now, let's go shopping!" she said linking arms with Tsukushi and Yuki.

"Good night. See you tomorrow." I said walking towards the door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Shigeru asked.

"I'm going back to the mansion." I replied.

"Nope. You're coming with us."

"But.."

Before I could even reject the offer, she took an iron grip of my wrist and dragged the three of us in to her car.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I havent updated for about two weeks-ish... I'm really sorry, I just got really busy and when I tried to type I ended up get dragged away to do something else. Anyway, in other news, a friend of mine decided** **to draw out Evelyn. You can check out the link on my profile. I had to make my own devianart account becasue she didn't want random people adding her... I wanted to draw Evelyn a long time ago, to give you guys an idea of how she looked like, but I suck at drawing. However, I excel in the art of drawing stickmen. **

**Now time to answer some reviews!  
**

**Kagehana013: Congrats! You got first review! I apologize for the cliff hanger, but it'll be well worth the wait.**

**amnos619: Thanks for the review! I'll try my best to update as much as I can!**

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Thank you, I will do my best!  
**

**If any of you guys have a comment, question or would like to review type it into the box below and I'll see you soon!  
**


	4. Decisions, Decisions

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC._

* * *

_This is a short chapter explaining what happened when she first came back from Japan and when Evelyn reads the letter that was giving her a second chance to attend Eitoku. It also has bits of Sojiro's POV. Enjoy._

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

I rolled my suitcase on to the shiny waxed floors of the airport and yawned tiredly from the exhausting flight.

"Evelyn!"

I looked in the crowd of people who were waiting for their loved ones and found my family and friends waiting for me with smiles.

I ran to them, my suitcase following behind, and they all gave me a group hug.

My friends and sister bombarded me with questions and hugs.

"Oh, Evelyn!" my mother said hugging me tightly again. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." I replied giving her a tight hug in return.

My dad came up to me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Welcome back home, honey."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

As usual, I woke up to sunlight hitting my eyes.

I slowly awoke trying to grab my cellphone that I always put on the drawer to my left.

Instead, I slammed my hand against a wall.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, withdrawing my now sore hand. "What the hell..."

I finally opened my eyes and found the normally light blue walls I woke to were now the pale yellow walls of my actual room.

"I'm home." I said finally realizing.

I glanced at the digital clock sitting on my desk and nearly fell out of my bed reading the time.

4:00PM

_'How long did I sleep?'_

I brushed my teeth and made myself look decent before exiting my room.

I was greeted with the sight of my sister, Teresa, eating from a bag of chips while watching TV.

My mom was in the kitchen doing something.

"Why did you guys let me sleep in so much?"

"I thought you were jet lagged, so I didn't want to bother you. Also, a man called and said the rest of your stuff will be here by tomorrow." my mom replied.

I sat down on the couch with my sister and grabbed a few chips.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked.

"Doctor Who marathon, like every Christmas." she replied focused intently on the screen.

"Really? Move over!" I exclaimed.

One thing I definitely missed was my favourite TV shows. I had gotten too busy with everything to ever watch online.

The two of us sat together as the commercials ended.

Teresa smiled at me.

"You know, I missed you, Eva." she gave me an awkward little side hug.

I smiled back at her and then pushed her face away.

"Shh. It's starting."

She turned back to the TV screen, but I could still see her smiling.

"It's good to have you back."

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

I sat by the kitchen counter reading a book I had just bought from the local bookstore.

As it was getting interesting, the doorbell rang.

"Teresa. You go get it." I yelled at her from the kitchen.

"Why don't you get it? You're closer?" she complained lying on the couch.

"I'm jet lagged." I complained.

"That was a week ago!" she yelled back.

"Still..."

The doorbell rang again.

I heard Teresa sigh loudly before getting up.

"Fine, I'll get up."

"Thank you." I said sweetly as she walked pass the kitchen to the front door.

A minute later, Teresa came back with a medium sized brown box and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"It's for you." she said.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"It's from Japan." I said noticing the familiar characters on the package. "Doesn't say who it's from though..."

I bookmarked my page before grabbing a pair of scissors. I carefully opened the package, not wanting to damage any of the contents in it.

It finally opened and I pulled out the contents from the all the packing peanuts.

I first opened a white envelope and pushed aside something in bubble wrap.

It was a simple card. I opened it and read,

"_Merry X-mas, Evelyn. - Sojiro Nishikado"_

I then unwrapped the object I had set aside, (leaving the bubble wrap on the counter so I could pop it later).

I gasped as I unravelled a a shiny silver picture frame. It looked like someone had weaved carefully each silver piece of metal in to the next.

It was beautiful.

I noticed there was already a picture in it of the F4, Tsukushi and I when we were prepping for the T.O.J. Contest.

"Who sent that?" Teresa asked.

I smiled.

"A really good friend."

* * *

_The Next Day..._

I sat crossed legged in the living room.

I checked my clock. It was 10 AM. I mentally calculated that it would be around 11 PM in Tokyo.

_'He probably isn't asleep yet.' _I thought, but I still sat, holding the cellphone which the Domyouji's had given me.

They said they would still pay for any international calling made on that phone to kind of make up having to leave earlier.

Anyway, I just sat still with the cellphone in my hand. My phone was on the contacts screen with the bar flashing on Sojiro's name.

I then slowly pressed the call button and put the phone by my ear.

It ringed for a while, but just went to voice mail.

I sighed silently.

_'Leave a message after the beep.' _the robotic voice said before a loud beep sounded.

"Oh, hi Sojiro, It's me Evelyn. I was just... I want to thank you for the photo frame. It's beautiful. Thanks. I'm sorry I suddenly cancelled our plans. It was really sudden. I hope you had happy holiday. Call me back if you want to. Bye."

_'Message saved.' _the robotic voice said once again.

I never heard back from him.

* * *

_Tokyo_

_Sojiro's POV_

I sat by the bar of the club staring at my cellphone screen. The bar flashed on Evelyn's name repeatedly on my contact list.

I took a sip of my drink and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

_'Why can't I suck it up and call her? I just want to know how she's doing...' _

I sighed again and turned off my phone. I walked over to Akira who was with another mistress. As I sat down, a bunch of girls flocked to me.

They were all the same.

Flirty, wearing way too much makeup and just plain annoying.

I put my arm around a few girls and ordered another drink.

Maybe it would help me get my mind off of her.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

I woke up with a pounding headache. I found myself at Akira's place, sprawled on the couch.

Akira came out of his room.

"What happened?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Well, you got drunk after several drinks. Then many girls tried to get to you, but you just pushed them all away and stared at your phone screen intently for a good two hours. A few girls, especially Kiyomi..."

I sighed at that name.

Akira continued.

"Got annoyed that you wouldn't pay attention, so..." he pointed at something on the coffee table.

It was a mangled piece of plastic and metal.

"That's my phone?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Everything's broken, including the memory card. You're gonna need a new phone."

"Great..." I said.

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

_A Week Later_

It was my first day going back to a regular high school

I fiddled with my pencil as the teacher went on about our lesson. I wasn't really paying attention since the lesson had been covered at Eitoku.

_'I wonder how Tsukushi is?' _

With Domyouji gone, I wondered if she was lonely.

"Evelyn, are you paying attention?" the teacher asked.

"Hai, sensei. Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa sukoshi kūsōta." I replied instantly.

_(Yes. Sorry, I was daydreaming a bit.) _

Everyone stared at me weirdly.

Then I realized I had spoke in Japanese.

I bit my lip.

_'Shit.' _

My teacher just smiled at me.

"Well, I can understand you need to re-adjust to speaking English. Just pay attention, okay?"

I nodded and looked shyly down at my desk.

* * *

_Four Months Later..._

_Sojiro's POV_

I sat in the gazebo at the Hiding Place and looked at the flowers that had already started growing. I remember how excited Evelyn was to discover this place.

And I remembered, how she was even more excited when I said this place was going to be kept a secret.

I looked back at the flowers.

A few minutes later, I came back with a watering can and watered all the flowers and plants.

I knew she would be disappointed if the place wasn't going to be taken care of.

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

_Eight Months Later..._

"No way..." was the only words I were able to say after reading the letter.

I laid down on my bed, re-reading the letter again.

It read,

_ Dear Miss Tan, _

_ We, the Domyouji's, would like to offer you the chance to graduate from Eitoku High School. Your previous plan to stay in Japan for a year ended sooner than planned due to some certain unplanned circumstances. Your excel in academics and we believe that attending Eitoku would be fitting for someone like you. Please send your reply to the e-mail address below and we hope to see you in the new year. _

I smiled brightly.

_'I can go to Eitoku again!' _

But then it dropped.

_'It's my senior year though... Could I just leave everything and go?' _

I looked up at my desk that held two photo frames.

One was a larger version of the picture in my necklace, containing my family and friends here.

The other was the one Sojiro had sent me, the one with Tsukushi and the F4.

I fell back to my bed.

_'How could I possibly choose?'_

* * *

_One Week Later..._

I packed some clothes in to a box and pulled out a black garment bag from my closet that was dusty. After I shook off most of the dust, I unzipped it and checked the familiar red uniform in it.

I had finally made my decision.

I would be seeing my family and friends once I graduated. I was reassured by the same idea as last year, I would be able to see my family and friends in awhile. But, getting a chance to go to Japan was rare and I was extremely lucky that it happened twice.

My box was filled with a few boxes and large suitcases.

_'Japan, here I come. Again!'_

* * *

_Present_

"...velyn?"

"Hm?" I hadn't realized that I had zoned out.

Yuki and Shigeru were talking on the other side of the car and Tsukushi sat across from me looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Tsukushi asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." I reassured her.

"Okay then."

I looked out the window again.

_'It's good to be back.'_

* * *

I'm sorry again for not updating. School got busy again, I was tired and didn't have enough time. I will try my best to update. I hope you enjoyed this little side chapter. If you have any comments, questions or would like to review leave in the box below and I'll probably answer them at the end of the next chapter. Until next time! (Which I hope is soon!)_  
_


	5. Maybe She's Not So Bad

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my own OC._

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Domyouji Mansion_

"Hey, you witch!" Domyouji yelled as he stormed in to the dining room. "What're you up to?!"

Kaede continued to eat her dinner, ignoring her son's ranting.

She finished her food before she said, "I'm in the middle of dinner. It'll have to wait."

"It wasn't an act?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, your engagement announcement was an act." she replied sarcastically. "In any case, your engagement to Ohkawahara Shigeru-san has already been decided.

"Cut the crap!"

"Young master..." Nishida said intervening.

Domyouji clenched his teeth_._

"Nishida." she said.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What is Domyouji Corporation's current situation? Which industry controls the fate of our corporation?"

Everyone in the room knew the answer.

"That would be the oil-related industry." he replied.

* * *

The three wander through the jewellery store as Shigeru was picking out some necklaces.

"What does Tsukasa prefer? Glamourous or simple?" Shigeru asked.

Line here

"Ohkawahara Corp has joined hands with an American oil magnate. And now, they control the most shares in the world." Kaede stated.

* * *

Evelyn's phone rang and she excused herself to a quieter corner of the store.

Tsukushi and Yuki looked at a display case.

"This is so cute!" Yuki cooed.

"Yeah, it really is." Tsukushi agreed with her friend.

The two were looking at a necklace with a small barrel-shaped trinket in the middle that had jewels dangling from a sepearte chain that was threaded through the barrel.

"Whoa! It's expensive!" Tsukushi said glancing at the price tag.

"100 000 yen!" they exclaimed.

* * *

"Don't you realize that your marriage controls the fate of our company?" Kaede lectured her son. "With this marriage, the state of our company will completely change. And you will stand on top."

She smirked when she realized she had silenced him.

"Do you have any problems with that?"

She finished her dinner and was going to walk out.

"Also, that poor girl whom you haven't seen in quite some time... Are you having foolish feelings about her again?

"No, I'm not." he quickly denied.

Kaede smiled victoriously as she left the room.

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

The four of us sat together as we drank our smoothies.

"I'm sure Tsukasa is suffering too." Shigeru said absentmindedly.

"Suffering?" I said slightly confused.

"You know, he's the heir to a large corporation." she said.

"To me, he's more like a selfish brat who does as he pleases." Tsukushi muttered.

I smiled a bit.

_'Same old Tsukushi.' _I thought.

"But I'm sure there are things he has to give up." Shigeru added.

_'Yeah, like the love of his life...' _ I twirled the straw in my drink.

"Shigeru-chan, what did you like about Domyouji-san at first?" Yuki asked.

"He's got a lotta balls compared to all the guys these days." she replied enthusiastically.

"In other words, he's self-centred, right?" Tsukushi re-phrased.

She smiled.

"You know, my engagement was a marriage of convenience that was determined a long time ago. So I wasn't expecting any love to come out of it. I thought he was gonna be some old-fashioned wimp. But when I met him..." she hesitated to say it.

At this point, Tsukushi had stopped avoiding eye contact with Shigeru.

"I felt like my life wasn't gonna go to waste after all." she said contently.

Tsukushi gave a small smile and nodded.

"Tsukushi, do you have someone you like right now?" Shigeru asked.

I stopped twirling my straw and Yuki and I looked over at Tsukushi to see if she would answer truthfully.

"Right now? Well, no."

_'Lies.' _I thought.

"Eh? What a waste! I'm pretty sure you can find yourself a great guy."

"No, I doubt it."

"You can!" she encouraged her. "Right, Yuki, Evelyn?"

"Uh...well..." Yuki said looking for an answer.

"I think she already did." I replied looking at Tsukushi. She turned away slightly.

"Ah! Do you like someone, Yuki?" Shigeru interrogated.

"I..." she started to stare off in to space.

"How about you Evelyn?"

"Oh, I have a boyfriend back home." I replied.

"Really?! What's he like?" she asked curiously.

We spent the next half hour answering all of the questions the popped in to Shigeru's head.

* * *

_Normal POV _

The F4 sat in a private lounge club. Sojiro was surrounded with girls, Akira was leaning against the wall, Rui was reading a book and Domyouji sat in a daze on the lounge couch.

"Tsukasa, how long do you plan on staying in Japan for?" Sojiro asked.

Domyouji took a gulp of his drink.

"I get the feeling it's going to be a while..." he replied. "I mean we're talking about something important! Get lost, you tramps!"

"What the heck. Now I'm mad." one of the girls muttered.

"I'm sorry, ladies. Can you wait outside?" Sojiro asked them politely.

"Let's go." another said disappointed.

After the girls left, there was a short silence before Akira spoke.

"Are the wedding preparations the reason for your prolonged stay?"

"Of course not!" he replied. "I don't give a damn about that monkey girl!"

* * *

"Are you sure you guys don't want a ride home?" Shigeru asked them again.

"It's okay. We can walk." Tsukushi said.

"Well, here I wanna thank you for hanging out with me today." she dug from her pile of shopping bags and handed each girl a small box.

They opened it to see the necklaces Tsukushi and Yuki had been looking at earlier.

Their eyes widened.

"You really don't have to give this to us!" Evelyn insisted.

Shigeru didn't hear any of it.

"Well, see you later! Bye bye!" she said crossing the street.

"How expensive is this anyway?" Evelyn asked.

"100 000 yen." Tsukushi replied still shocked. _(Roughly $1000 CAN) _

"Whoa. For a necklace?!"

Yuki sighed as she watched Shigeru wave at them energetically before getting in the car.

"I don't know what to think. She doesn't seem like a bad person and seems serious about Domyouji-san."

"This is complicated. That's why I don't know what to do." Tsukushi replied.

Evelyn spoke.

"But she's a pretty interesting girl..."

* * *

"...isn't she?" Sojiro said. "A marriage of convenience with her would be perfect for you."

"Are you kidding?!" Domyouji exclaimed. "That girl has no shina*!"

_('Shina' is the kanji for 'hin which means dignity or class. It can also be read as 'Shina' which means quality, so the meanings are slightly different.)_

"Are you trying to say hin?" Akira asked.

"Hin? Shina as in Shinagawa, you morons." he said haughtily. _(Shinagawa is a city in the Tokyo area.) _

"Tsukasa, there are two ways to read it. The Japanese way and the Chinese way." Sojiro slowly explained.

"Don't tell me... Did you think it's pronounced hingawa?" he responded almost bursting into laughter.

"What a conversation..." Sojiro muttered under his breath.

"You haven't changed at all." Akira added. "AND you've probably gotten worse."

Domyouji looked at them slightly confused.

"Listen, Tsukasa." Rui said finally speaking up and putting his book away. "You don't care about Makino, right?"

He looked at his best friend blankly.

"If you really don't care about her anymore..."

Domyouji sighed deeply and slumped in his seat.

"Rui." he finally said.

"Hm?"

"You should understand since you're also an heir to a large company. I'm responsible for the lives of millions of people. I'm going to be the head of a huge corporation. The meaning and reality of all this is what I'm now confronted with. You guys should sorta know what I mean."

They all nodded slightly.

"Those are some wise words coming from you." Akira said impressed by his friend's speech.

"I totally don't get it." Sojiro said leaning back into his chair.

"That's why you guys are still little kids." Domyouji added with a slight grin on his face.

"So does that mean you've chosen to marry Ohkawahara Shigeru?" Rui asked.

"What I mean, is that the marriage is all part of the picture." Domyouji clarified. "Anyway, I don't want that monkey."

"But if you're really not interested in her, then you should settle this as soon as possible." Akira advised.

* * *

_Makino Household_

Tsukushi sighed as she toppled on to her bed.

_'I felt like my life wasn't gonna go to waste after all.' _She remembered how happy Shigeru looked when talking about her engagement.

She grabbed a gift bag that was sitting on top of her desk and pulled out it's contents.

Tsukushi pulled out a cloth wrapped box filled with cookies that she was going to give Domyouji on his birthday.

She observed the box before sighing again.

"What am I doing?" she murmured.

* * *

_Domyouji Mansion_

Domyouji sat on his bed while he was unpacking some clothes. He came across a gift box he had received over a year ago.

_'Is there any point in talking to me anymore?' _He remembered her cold glare as she spoke.

He felt like he had just gotten punched in the gut.

Domyouji closed his eyes.

He remembered a white dog and a happy family crowded around the table for dinner. A man yelling on the street.

Domyouji clenched his fists.

The same man was wearing rags and dragging a shopping cart around. He looked in trash cans, searching for food.

He saw that happy family again, before seeing that man stand on the edge of a high-rise building. That man looked back before he jumped.

Domyouji immediately sat up, his breathing was laboured. He quickly set the box aside as his hands started shaking.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_F4 Lounge_

Tsukushi climbed up the stairs to the private F4 area to see Rui reading a book.

"Huh? Are you by yourself today?" Tsukushi asked him.

"It looks like Tsukasa is keeping them all busy."

"Oh, I see."

"Tsukasa said he's gonna be in Japan for a while." he added.

"Oh, I see." she replied again. "Well, it's none of my business anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Tsukushi jumped slightly as she turned around and saw Rui was standing right behind her.

"He said he's not gonna marry that girl."

"Oh, really." she replied looking at the ground.

"You seem startled." he said leaning in.

"It's because you're getting so close to me."

"What's this?" he teased. "You're blushing."

"It's because you're so close!"

Rui had backed Tsukushi up to the couch and both of them ended up falling on it together.

The two blushed awkwardly before quickly sitting up.

"Um... I'm... I'm sorry." she said quietly.

He nodded.

The two sat in silence before Tsukushi ran down the stairs.

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

I walked on to school grounds before I got dragged away.

"What the..."

I looked up to see Shigeru with her arms linked with Akira's and Sojiro's, who were obviously fake smiling.

"Why aren't you wearing your school uniform? Do you have school today?" she asked.

"Technically, I don't have to go, but I want..."

She cut me off.

"Great! Let's spend the day together!"

"But I really want to get caught..."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please?" she begged.

"Only, if you take back the necklace." I bargained.

I pulled the jewellery box out of my bag. I had left it in there with the hope of returning it when I saw her.

"Fine. Come on, let's go!" Shigeru said taking the box.

"Do you have any idea where were going?" I asked them.

"Nope." they replied.

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan." Sojiro whispered to me.

"What plan?"

"I'll explain later."

_'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

* * *

_Emergency Stairway_

_Tsukushi's POV_

I ran out to the emergency stairway and took a deep breath.

_'Why did I panic?'_

"This is bad..." I placed a hand over the left side of y chest. "Why is my heart still pounding so hard?"

My cellphone rang and made me scream out of shock.

"Hello?"

"Eh?"

* * *

_Diner_

_Later That Day..._

"That girl is scary." Evelyn, Akira and Sojiro all said.

Yuki and I were sitting at a table listening to what happened to them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Those two were trying to get her to fall in love with them, so that she would call the wedding off." Yuki explained.

"I told you it was a stupid plan." Evelyn said before placing her head on the counter of the diner.

"So, why do you guys look so exhausted?"

"That girl is too intense!"Akira exclaimed.

"She made us eat a ton of cake at the all-you-can-eat place." Sojiro said.

_(* these mean the start and end of the flashbacks. Sorry if it gets confusing.)_

* * *

_*_Shigeru smiled as she set another empty plate on a huge stack of ones she had previously eaten.

She handed the three of them another slice of chocolate cake.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Akira muttered.*

* * *

"After that, she made us go on some roller coasters." Akira said.

* * *

*The ride made another huge loop.

Shigeru was screaming happily.

The boys sat in the front trying their best not to barf while Evelyn screamed, "OH GOD, WE'RE GOING TO DIE! AHHH!" and clutched on tightly Shigeru's arm.*

* * *

"And then for lunch, we had all-you-can-eat yakiniku." Evelyn groaned. _(Yakiniku is meat and/or vegetables cooked on a griddle or over a charcoal or gas burner.)_

* * *

_*_The three tiredly smiled as Shigeru ordered what seemed to be the billionth plate of food.*

* * *

"The final dagger was when she made us go to a reptilian pet shop." Sojiro said shuddering.

* * *

*The three screamed as a boa constrictor wrapped its way around their torsos.*

* * *

*Shigeru was smiling while Evelyn, Akira and Sojiro were bent over in exhaustion and pain.

"Where shall we go next?" she cheerfully asked them.

"There's more?!" Evelyn exclaimed.*

* * *

"If Yuki-san hadn't showed up, we'd probably be dead by now." Sojiro said.

* * *

*"Oh, Nishikado-san!" Yuki said happily recognizing then as she crossed the street.

"Oh, Yuki-chan!"

"Yuki!" Shigeru said excitedly.

"Save us, Yuki-chan!" Akira pleaded.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked.

"These guys suck. They have no balls." she replied. "It appears they were trying to make me give up Tsukasa."

"You knew?!" Sojiro asked shocked.

"Of course I did. That's why I asked Evelyn to come along. I knew I would be bored hanging out with you guys, so I thought I might as well have some fun girl time!" Shigeru said linking arms with Evelyn.

"Sure... Fun..." she muttered.

"Anyway, you guys are totally not my type. I guess I only have eyes for Tsukasa."*

* * *

"Why did you ave to go through all that for Domyouji?" I asked Akira and Sojiro.

"It's because YOU'RE not doing anything about it." Sojiro bluntly replied.

Akira and Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Eh?"

"You can't seem to give up on him, yet you lock all your feelings inside." Akira pointed out. "I can't stand it."

"Seeing the way you and Tsukasa are behaving made me so irritated. I had no choice." Sojiro said.

"When he was away from you all of last year... wasn't he always on your mind?" Akira asked.

"I..."

"Maybe it's none of my business, but I really think you're the best girl for Tsukasa." he said earnestly.

"Only when he was crazy about you did he seem like a human being." Sojiro added. "If you hesitate, that girl is really gonna take him away from you."

I looked down at the table.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked.

Honestly, I didn't know anymore.

* * *

I AM **SO SO SO SO** SORRY FOR NOT POSTING FOR ABOUT A MONTH! But sadly it seems I'm going to have less time to type as winter break is ending for me soon. At least I got this chapter up and I'm currently typing the next. Anyway, it turns out it has been a little over a year since I started the Foreign Exchange Student series! Yay! Along with this series' first birthday, Foreign Exchange Student of Eitoku has recently hit **10 000** views! Thank you so much! I am really grateful to all those who have read the story and to those who are still reading it. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long!

For the person who reviewed Chapter 4:

Thank you and I defintely plan on continuing this story. Hopefully, you won't have to wait for too long. _(Like I did for this chapter... ._.) _

Again, sorry for not updating earlier! Thank you for your patience and I wish to see (?) _(More like type to)_ you in the next chapter. It's a little late but Happy Holidays or Happy Something Universal! -Koltarmi~


	6. This Sunday

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC._

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

Akira and Sojiro payed for their drinks before they left.

Yuki looked at her watch and realized she needed to be home soon.

"I have some homework, but I'll see you later." she said collecting her things before heading to the door.

I watched as Tsukushi sighed quietly.

"You have to admit, they're right." I told her. "I really think you are the best girl for Domyouji."

She responded by sighing again and rested her head on her hand.

"Come on." I said hitting her shoulder lightly. "Let's go."

Tsukushi looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked wondering if there was something on my face.

"You always ask me questions, give me advice and be really nosy in general." she replied. "You haven't done any of those things yet. It's weird..."

"I am not nosy!" I exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay. Maybe I'm a little bit nosy. I just think you and Domyouji need to some time think things through before you guys speak or I butt in. And we're both tired today, so let's both go home and get some rest."

She nodded and grabbed her coat.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Sojiro turned on the engine of his motorcycle that was parked on the side of the road.

"Nishikado-san!"

He turned around to see Yuki walk up to him.

Sojiro turned the engine off.

"What's up?" he asked.

Yuki smiled nervously.

"Um, thank you very much." she said.

"What for?"

"As Tsukushi's friend, when I heard what you guys said back there, it made me really happy." Yuki admitted."

"Ah." he replied.

"And... it has also given me a little more courage."

"Eh?" Sojiro said slightly confused.

"Yuki's courage." she replied laughing. "Just kidding!"

_(She says, "Yuki no yuyki". "Yuuki" means courage ans it sounds very much like her name, "Yuki".)_

Sojiro also laughed at the horrible pun.

"I'm gonna try my best! I'll see you later. Goodbye!"

She smiled and waved as she walked away.

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

_Later That Night..._

_Makino Household _

A bright red book with the words, "_Eitoku Law School _" written in solid black was sitting on the table. It was also right next to the present I was planning to give Domyouji.

I looked away from it and opened a small drawer. It held the golden cellphone I had sworn to never touch again.

_'Well, I was never that great at keeping promises...'_

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Hanazawa Residence_

Rui was practicing playing his violin, like he did every night.

He suddenly stopped and sighed.

He picked up his cellphone and dialed in a number he knew by heart.

"Hello, this is Shizuka Toudou." he heard through the phone. "I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message. Thank you."

Rui placed his phone back on the table.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Ohkawahara Residence_

Shigeru put on a necklace with a similar design to the necklaces she had bought for Tsukushi, Evelyn and Yuki.

She pranced around her incredibly large room before stopping at a full length mirror.

"Tsukasa, I love you!" she declared at her reflection.

"You're so annoying." she said lowering her voice trying to imitate Domyouji.

She giggled happily at her reflection.

* * *

_Domyouji Mansion _

Domyouji stared intently at the gift box he had found in his suitcase the previous day. He was considering what to do with it, but ended up just gazing intensely at it.

* * *

_Makino Residence _

Tsukushi never tore her eyes away from the cellphone in her hand.

She stared at it remembering when _he_ had asked her out on a date.

She remembered when _he _waited for her in the cold rain and feeling confused, shocked and guilty all at once.

She remembered when they ended up sleeping in a cramped elevator together.

She remembered when _he _called her on 'their' personal cellphone.

She remembered when _he_ called her after she got second place at T.O.J. His voice was so quiet and sounded so caring it was unusual to her.

She remembered running after _his_ planeand didn't care that her legs were about to give out.

She remembered when _he_ kissed her quietly and they hugged tightly, hoping time would just slow down a bit just for them.

She remembered feeling a mixture of sadness and happiness overwhelming her, but she knew for sure she felt safe in _his _arms.

_'If you hesitate, that girl is really gonna take him away from you. Are you okay with that?' _

Tsukushi flipped open the phone and the blinking bar hovered above the only contact on the list.

After some hesitation, she clicked the 'call' button.

Her heart pounded louder in her ears with every ring.

_'The person you're trying to reach cannot answer the phone right now. After the tone...'_

Tsukushi tried her best not to look disappointed as she heard the same message she did for the past year whenever she tried to contact him.

The message suddenly stopped as she heard someone answer.

"Hello?" he asked.

Tsukushi quickly brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Uh...um..." she stuttered. "It's me, Makino."

Silence.

"Oh." he responded.

"Can you talk right now?" she asked.

"Sure. I can talk."

She smiled sadly and tried to sound a bit happier.

"We haven't done this in a while, huh? We haven't used these phones..."

"You're... right."

She inhaled sharply trying to prevent any tears from escaping.

"What's wrong?" he asked hearing her over the phone.

Tsukushi couldn't help herself. Tears started to leak from her eyes and she sniffled quietly.

"Are you crying?" he asked concern laced in with his voice.

"Sorry." she apologized.

She tried to muffle her sniffling.

"I'm not crying." she denied.

"You know..." she started. "You know what? Talking to you... on this phone...is such an amazing thing."

She tried to smile and fight back the tears again.

"I thought I would never hear your voice from this again."

Domyouji quietly sat on his bed and listened to her every word and sniffle. His phone was tightly pressed against his ear.

"Makino." he said after a long silence.

She cut him off before he could say anything else.

"This Sunday..."

"Eh?"

"Ebisu Garden Place... Clock Tower Square, at 1 o' clock!" she said, repeating the words Domyouji had once said to her.

She quickly hung up leaving him with his thoughts.

Tsukushi took in a sigh of relief.

She would tell him everything she needed to say that Sunday.

* * *

_Domyouji Mansion_

He sat back and sighed deeply.

Domyouji's phone that was still clutched in his hands rang again.

"Hello?" he answered.

* * *

_Sunday _

_Tsukushi's POV_

I put on the necklace he had given me and took a quick look at myself before heading out.

"I'm sorry for not coming in today." I said to Yuki over the phone.

"I said it's okay." Yuki reassured me. "Good luck!"

"But I wonder if he'll really come." I said.

"I'm pretty sure he will." another voice added in.

Evelyn was probably hanging out at the store again, like she did at least once a week.

"I did abruptly hang up on him." I said somewhat sarcastically.

"It'll be alright. Have some confidence." Yuki said.

"Okay."

"Make sure you let all your feelings out." she advised. "Make sure he knows exactly how you feel."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Best of luck, Tsukushi!" I heard Evelyn yell in the background.

I thanked them one more time before I climbed aboard the bus.

* * *

I finally reached Ebisu Garden Place after what seemed to be a painfully long trip.

I touched the necklace and hoped to see him waiting there.

My heart fluttered slightly when I saw him there. Waiting. Just like the last time.

_'Maybe there's some hope...' _I thought.

I walked towards him, but abruptly stopped when I saw Shigeru running towards him.

"Tsukasa!" she yelled.

_'What's going on...' _

I could see they were talking and I _really _wished I had turned away earlier.

But I didn't and watched as Shigeru kissed him.

* * *

I finally updated! Sorry for the late update (again...) This chapter is basically a short recap of parts of the drama, but it was too important that I couldn't cut it out. I promise there will be more Evelyn in the next one! If you have any questions, comments or would just like to review, you can do so by clicking the "Review This Chapter" I will answer any questions as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	7. Fighting Again

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC._

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Nishikado Residence _

"I heard Makino and Tsukasa are gonna see each other today." Sojiro mentioned as he made some tea for Rui and Akira.

"Eh?" Rui said.

"But I heard he was gonna see Ohkawahara Shigeru." Akira added.

"Huh?" Sojiro tilted his head in confusion. "What's up with that guy? What's he thinking?"

The two didn't notice the worried look Rui had on his face.

"Sorry, Sojiro." Rui said standing up. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Rui! Where are you going?" Sojiro called after his friend.

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

_Ebisu Garden Place _

I finally tore away my eyes away from them and turned around heading back to the subway station.

Domyouji made his feelings towards me absolutely clear.

There were none. And if there were any left, they had been completely obliterated once he met Shigeru.

I walked away completely stone-faced successfully preventing myself from turning around.

* * *

Normal POV

"OWWW!" Shigeru yelped in pain from the ground. Passing by people looked at her oddly before walking away. "What the heck are you doing?"

"What about you? What the hell were YOU doing?!" Domyouji yelled angrily back.

"What? Did you have a problem with it?" she asked innocently.

"You monkey girl! Don't slobber all over my lips! I'm not a mudskipper!"

_(A mudskipper is an amphibious fish that crawls on land and breathes through its own skin. Tsukasa needs his mouth to breathe, apparently he's too lazy to breathe through his nose...)_

"A mudskipper?" she said smiling. "That's pretty witty, Tsukasa."

He glared daggers at her.

"Don't call me by my first name! I hardly know you!"

Domyouji looked out at the crowd of people passing by to see if Tsukushi had arrive yet.

"You're so shy. You're still so innocent, aren't you Tsu-ka-sa?" she said cheerfully poking him.

"If you don't cut that out, I'm gonna kick your ass!" he threatened.

"What the heck. You lived in America for a year, didn't you? Are you really that afraid to kiss me in front of everybody?"

"You and I don't have that kind of relationship!"

"Huh?" she said confused. "But isn't this what you had in mind?"

He looked just as confused a she did.

"What do you mean?" Domyouji asked.

"YOU were the one who asked me to come here, weren't you, Tsukasa?"

"Do you kiss EVERY guy that you meet up with?!" he retorted.

"NO! I'd only do it with you."

The two bickered for another full two minutes.

"Go home." Domyouji finally said.

"Eh?"

"I only called you here because I wanted to show you exactly what I thought of you! I didn't ask you to come so you could kiss me! Isn't that 'obvious'*?!"

_(Domyouji misreads the word for 'obvious, 'meihaku'. He says 'akishiro' instead.)_

"Akishiro?" Shigeru repeated. "What does that mean?"

"You're so annoying, you idiot!"

Shigeru kept insisting for an answer.

"You know you get 'aka' from akashi and 'shiro' from shiroi! You're always getting the wrong idea. That's why I said it's so 'akashiro' (obvious)!"

_('Akashi' means bright or clear. 'Shiroi' means white. The 2 kanji together equals 'meihaku, which means' obvious.)_

Shigeru wrote on her hand as he explained, then looked at him with a goofy smile.

"I see. You meant to say 'meihaku', right?" She burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP! Anyway, get lost!"

"FINE! I'm going home!" she declared. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

"It's none of your business."

Shigeru made a fuss and stomped off at the unclear answer.

* * *

Dango Shop

_Evelyn's POV _

I had some time to kill, so I decide to spend it at the dango shop learning to read some Japanese characters.

I looked up from my book to see Yuki gazing contently at her phone. At first, I dismissed it as nothing.

After ten or so minutes, I look back up to see her still in the same position.

I got up from comfy little corner and snuck up behind her.

"What are you looking at so happily?" I asked.

Yuki jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied.

_'Nothing my butt...' _I thought.

"Oh, look a customer." I said pointing towards the front doors.

"Hm?" Yuki said looking up from her phone.

I took the opportunity and snatched the phone out of her hand. It seemed to be open on a text message.

"Hey!" Yuki said trying to graba it back. "Please give it back!"

I looked to see who it was from. I squinted at the characters and tried to form a name.

Suddenly, I knew what the name was and why it looked so familiar.

I pulled out my own phone and scrolled through the list of contacts to verify my answer.

Nishikado Sojiro.

I turned around smiling slyly.

"You like Sojiro?" I asked her.

"What?! Why would you think that?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, the this text is fairly short, but you stared at it for a full ten minutes and because you're blushing. You soooooo like him! I can't believe I didn't notice sooner!"

"Please don't say anything to him." she said quietly.

"I promise." I replied holding her hands. "You really like him, don't you?"

She nodded, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

"Awwwww!" I squealed happily for her. "You know what? I'm gonna help you with Sojiro."

"Really?" she asked. "Why?"

I smiled.

"Because I think you two would make a cute couple."

She smiled back at me.

We were interrupted when Tsukushi came through the front doors of the store.

I looked at the time. It was only 1:05pm.

"Why are you back so early?" I asked.

Tsukushi just walked past us quietly to change in to her work uniform.

After she came out, Yuki asked, "You decided not to go?"

"Yeah." she quickly replied.

"So you changed your mind on the way?" I asked.

"Yeah." was her reply again.

"But weren't you the one who called up Domyouji-san?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah." she walked to the counter and started to randomly organize things. "But I thought hard about it. Since my college entrance exam is coming up, I figured I don't have time for this."

"Shit. I forgot you had those in Japan." I muttered under my breath. "Did you at least give him a call?"

"He..." Tsukushi scoffed. "probably wasn't gonna show up anyway. He doesn't care about me anyway."

Yuki looked worriedly at Tsukushi.

"Now that is just a downright lie." I told her. "You may not see it, but..."

I was cut off with the buzzing off the automatic doors opening.

"Oh. Welcome..." Tsukushi greeted.

We all looked up to see Rui standing in the doorway.

"Yo!" he greeted.

"What brings you here, Hanazawa Rui?" Tsukushi asked slightly in shock.

He just gave her a smile.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Ebisu Garden Place _

Domyouji looked around before he glanced at his watch again.

"She's late." he sighed.

He started pacing and stuck his frozen hands in his pockets.

Shigeru watched him curiously. She hid behind a nearby building determined to find out what he was doing.

* * *

_Later..._

Tsukushi gazed outside the window.

The two were in a cafe.

"Weren't you supposed to meet up with Tsukasa?" Rui asked out of curiosity.

Her eyes widened an she quickly turned to face him

"Eh?" she said wondering how he found out.

"Did you go?" he asked.

She hesitated before quietly answering, "No..."

"Did he say something that made you want to leave?"

"No, well... Anyway, how did you know I was suppose to see him?" she asked.

"Tsukasa told us that he was gonna go see you." he replied pouring some cream into his coffee.

"Oh."

"Did something happen?"

"Not really." she lied. "On the way there, the idea stared to seem ridiculous, so I just decided to turn around."

"So, you didn't go."

"Well, it's over between me and Domyouji anyway." Tsukushi said before taking a sip of her drink.

He nodded in understanding.

"He's probably waiting for you." he said looking out the window of the eerily quiet cafe.

"Eh?"

"That's how he's like." Rui responded.

Tsukushi remembered how he waited for him the first time in the pouring rain.

"Are you sure you want to stand him up?"

* * *

_Ebisu Garden Place _

The sun had already set, but Domyouji was patiently waiting for her.

His hands had lost feeling awhile ago, but he stuck them in between his legs in a desperate attempt to warm them up.

Domyouji shivered and tried to close up his jacket.

Shigeru looked at him from a distance wondering what was so important that made him wait out there in the freezing cold.

Domyouji heard footsteps approaching him and quickly looked up. He was disappointed to see Nishida standing in front of him instead of Tsukushi.

"Young master. The chairwoman has summoned you." he said. "She said that Makino Tsukushi will not come no mater how long you wait."

"How did she find out?" he muttered to himself.

He sighed before following Nishida to the car that was waiting for them.

Shigeru ducked back in to her hiding spot as she watched him walk away.

"He's not waiting for her, is he?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

_Makino Household_

Tsukushi finished writing the last of her notes. She thought back to seeing Shigeru kiss Domyouji.

_'I'm over him. Why should I care if he and his fiance kiss?' _she thought, although she already knew the answer.

Tsukushi was awakened from her thoughts when a familiar ring tone started playing.

She slowly opened the drawer which held the gold cellphone. Once she confirmed who was calling, she quickly shut the drawer and scowled slightly.

When the phone didn't stop ringing she frowned even more.

"What the heck!" she exclaimed before jumping in to her bed and covering her ears with a pillow.

"Your cellphone is ringing. Aren't you gonna answer it?" a female voice interrupted.

Tsukushi pulled the pillow away from her face to see Shigeru standing in her room.

"What the..."

* * *

_Tsukushi's POV_

"Itadakimasu!" my family and Shigeru happily cheered.

I silently watched them as I was still slightly dumbstruck on what just happened.

"Shigeru-chan brought us all this food today." Mama said gesturing to the various plates of food on our dining room table.

"I had our very own personal chef prepare these dishes." Shigeru added. "And I had it all delivered here!"

"I never thought I'd ever actually see these kinds of dishes besides on T.V.!" Papa exclaimed.

"The smell alone fills me up. I wonder how long it'll take to eat it all?" Susumu said excitedly.

"Anyway. What are you doing here?" I asked Shigeru.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Domyouji Finance Group Japan HQ _

"Was this your doing again?" Domyouji asked as he entered his mother's office.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"YOU kept Makino from coming, didn't you?!" He said accusingly.

"Ah." she said turning around. "That girl was there."

"Eh?"

"But then she left of her own free will." she explained.

"What do you mean?" Domyouji asked.

His mother laughed at him.

"Place your hand over your heart and think about that really hard." Kaede said mockingly.

Domyouji eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

_'She chose to leave. We could have talked it out and things could have been fixed, but she didn't want that_. _She moved on. That's what she wanted to tell me...'_

"Next week, Mr. And Ms. Ohkawahara will be visiting Japan." she informed him. "We're going to take this opportunity to make a grand formal announcement of your engagement to the press."

"You're kidding." he said.

She smiled and laughed at him again.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_Eitoku_

_F4 Lounge_

"Are you serious?" Akira, Evelyn and Sojiro said as Tsukushi retold the story of Shigeru showing up last night at her house to them. Rui sat on the sofa reading a book like he always did.

"I don't know what to do." she told them.

"What was she doing there?" Sojiro asked.

"Like I said..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

"HE JUST TOLD ME TO GO AWAY! WHAT THE HECK!" Shigeru complained to Tsukushi. She just sat there slightly uncomfortable and occasionally nodded at the appropriate times.

* * *

_Present Time..._

"So she just came over to rant?" Evelyn asked.

"On top of that, she ended up spending the night." Tsukushi said tying up the cloth that held her lunchbox.

"Huh?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

"This is the first time I've ever slept over at a friend's house!" Shigeru said ecstatically.

Tsukushi nodded as she laid down some sheets to sleep on.

"Hey, Tsukushi. Can we be friends forever?" Shigeru asked.

"Listen... Shigeru-san..." she started.

She turned around to see Shigeru had already fallen asleep and was snoring quietly.

"What? What a fast sleeper!" Tsukushi said observing the sleeping Shigeru.

* * *

_Present Time..._

"She must be a happy-go-lucky girl." Akira commented. "But why didn't you go, Makino?"

"Eh?" she replied.

"And don't you dare use those excuses you told Yuki and I yesterday." Evelyn said sternly.

"If you had shown up, Ohkawahara Shigeru probably would've realized that Tsukasa still has feelings for you." Sojiro said.

Tsukushi just quietly rolled her eyes at the thought of Domyouji still had feelings for her.

"Wasn't that what Tsukasa was trying to do?" Akira mentioned.

"You guys totally got the wrong idea." Tsukushi replied. "Domyouji doesn't give a damn about me."

"I don't believe that." Sojiro said.

"Oh, please. Tsukushi, the day Domyouji stops caring about you is the day I would run around the school nude with nothing but a pair of sunglasses on." Evelyn nonchalantly told her.

Sojiro choked on the tea he was drinking.

Tsukushi just shook her head at her friend's exaggeration.

"But he DID tell her to go there too." she countered. "He probably just wanted me to see how close he was to her."

"Ah." Akira said looking below them.

Everyone, except Tsukushi who was ranting, looked down to see Domyouji coming up the stairs.

"Honestly, I think that was a dirty trick! What a jerk!" she complained.

"Um, Tsukushi." Evelyn tried to warn her.

But she didn't stop.

"And then he told Shigeru-san to get lost. He makes no sense."

"Tsukushi." Evelyn tried again as Domyouji got closer.

"That jerk just drives me crazy whenever he feels like it! He makes trouble for everyone!"

"TSUKUSHI." Evelyn growled loudly under her breath.

"What?" she asked.

Evelyn tilted her head to where Domyouji stood.

Tsukushi turned around.

"WHO'S driving WHO crazy?" Domyouji said as he stood beside Tsukushi's chair.

"Oops..." Tsukushi murmured.

"You stood me up! What were you trying to do?" he asked.

"There he goes again..." she muttered.

"Don't give me that _'there he goes again' _crap! Are you trying to humiliate me!"

Tsukushi stood up from her chair and glared at him.

"WHO's humiliating WHO?!" she yelled at him.

The three who were sitting at the table with Tsukushi suddenly got up and tried to stop the fight that was about to ensue.

"Hey, calm down." Akira said putting a hand on Tsukushi's shoulder.

It was no use as she quickly shook his hand off.

"Do you know how long I waited for you?"

"Tsukasa..." Sojiro said trying to take him away from the fight, but it was no use either.

"You waited? What a MORON!"

"You better cut that out!" he yelled back. "Can't you at least apologize?!"

"Guys, stop!" Evelyn tried.

"YOU'RE the one who decided to wait!"

Tsukushi quickly ran down the stairs.

Evelyn looked at them before heading off to chase after Tsukushi.

Domyouji angrily sat down.

"Tsukasa." Akira said.

"What?" he asked pissed.

"What happened?! Did you do something that would make her want to stand you up?"

Rui slowly headed down the stairs.

"Not really... That monkey-girl... I just wanted that monkey-girl to see that she was nothing compared to Makino. I just wanted to see Makino face to face."

* * *

Yay! A completed a chapter! Sorry for the wait.

And thank you to crystal-kay-611 and the person on the Guest account who left reviews for the last chapter!

To crystal-kay-611: Sorry, I was unable to create a Valentine themed chapter on time, but it's going to come up soon so please be patient. Thanks!

To the guest account: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Well, things are definitely happening. Tsukushi and Domyouji are fighting and Evelyn has discovered that Yuki likes Sojiro and is even helping her! What's going to happen? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and see you next time!


	8. What is Destiny?

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango. Just my OC!_

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

_Emergency Stairwell _

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Tsukushi screamed.

My ears stared to ring slightly.

"Wow. You sure can yell loud." I commented.

Tsukushi angrily kicked the wall.

"What's with his attitude?! He thinks I don't know anything!"

"Tsukushi, please calm down. Tell me what happened!"

She walked past me and furiously kicked the other wall.

"He kissed her! That's what he did and he acts all cocky!"

I was going to say something, until someone else already voiced my thought.

"So Tsukasa kissed her?"

We both turned around and saw Rui sitting on the stairs below us.

"Were you here the whole time?" I asked.

_'Wasn't he in the cafeteria?' _I thought.

"So, you saw them kiss and you left."

I looked at Tsukushi and Rui.

I decided this conversation was a little too private for me and quickly left, but not before getting a promise of all the details later.

* * *

_Normal POV_

After Evelyn left, the two just stared at each other.

"Makino?" he said startling her. "Oh, I see."

He got up from the stairs and walked on to the platform she was standing on.

"So that's what happened."

Tsukushi remained silent and looked at the ground trying to avoid all eye contact.

"But why would Tsukasa tell Ohkawahara Shigeru to leave after that?"

She scoffed.

"Any girl would've been fine with him. He just wanted to make me upset."

Rui looked at her.

"You think so?"

Tsukushi quickly glanced at him.

"Let's stop talking about this. I'm getting dumber the more I talk about him."

Rui quietly smiled at her comment.

"Oh, yeah! Hanazawa Rui, can you help me study?"

"Eh?"

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

_Domyouji's POV_

I sat in the car and occasionally glanced out the window. I got tired of Sojiro and Akira trying to interrogate me so I decided to leave.

I looked out the window to see a homeless man pushing a cart around.

My eyes widened.

I was reminded of a similar image of a man also pushing around a cart. I remembered how he walked around with me on my first day at the company. I remember eating dinner with his loving family. His son, newborn baby and wife who laughed with him. I remembered that once smiling man look at me before he decided to jump off the roof and take his own life.

The car suddenly slammed on it's brakes and I fell forward.

"What the hell are you doing?! That's dangerous!" I yelled at the driver.

"M-my sincerest a-apologies!" the driver stuttered. "Someone just jumped right in front of us."

"Eh?"

Standing right in front of the car was that crazy monkey-girl. We made contact and she started to smile and wave like an idiot.

* * *

_F4 Lounge_

_Evelyn's POV_

I walked back in to the F4 Lounge only to find Sojiro and Akira.

"Where's Domyouji?" I asked.

"Who knows where he went of to?" Akira responded with a bit of exasperation.

"I think he just drove off somewhere. Probably went to cool off." Sojiro added.

"Well, Rui's talking to Tsukushi." I reported to them while I grabbed a chair to sit on.

Akira glanced at his watch. "I actually have to go to class so I'll see you guys later."

When Akira left, I looked at Sojiro and asked, "Don't you also have class? Unless, you're skipping again."

"Hey, I do attend class. You'll be glad to know I actual went to all my classes this week." he replied.

"Good for you. Would you like a gold star?" I replied sarcastically. I suddenly remembered I promised to help Yuki out with Sojiro.

I made an audible sigh before leaning my head on one hand. "I really hope Tsukushi and Domyouji are going to be okay. They make such a cute couple."

"They made it through once, let's just hope they do it again." Sojiro replied.

"It turns out Shigeru kissed Domyouji." I told him.

"No wonder she's angry at him."

"I guess it explains why she acting weirdly at the Dango shop with me and Yuki." I said, trying to casually slip Yuki in to the conversation. "Has Yuki dated any guys since the whole Nakatsuka ordeal?"

Sojiro thought about it for a bit.

"Yuki-chan, right? No, not that I've heard of."

"That's such a shame. She's pretty, polite and kind. What do you think of her, Sojiro?"

Sojiro paused again and looked at me oddly. He was probably wondering why I was asking him that.

"Well..."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The ringing of my cellphone cut his answer off.

_'So close...'_

I sighed and excused myself before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Eves!" Sydney loud voice said over the speaker. "I was just wondering about something. What was the name of that double jointed girl in our Grade 7 gym class?"

I could feel my eye twitch.

"You called me for that?! It's like 12:30 AM over there and how the heck should I know!" I exclaimed.

"For your information, it's not 12:30." she said in a matter-of-factually tone. "It's 12:28. I couldn't sleep and I started thinking about how she would bend her arm weirdly to freak people out. You know I have a shitty memory, so I called thinking you knew."

I sighed. "I don't know. I think it was Amber or something. I have to go now." I told her before quickly hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Sojiro asked when I sat walked back to the table.

"Oh, nothing. Just some random stuff. Anyway, back to the question. What do you thi-"

The school bells started ringing indicating that lunch was over.

_'Oh, come on!'_

"You better get to class." Sojiro reminded me.

"Yeah. I guess." I replied slightly pissed that the bell ruined my chance. "Bye."

* * *

_Normal POV_

As soon as Evelyn left, Akira popped back in to the F4 Lounge and sat on the white sofa.

"You finished all your classes this morning." Sojiro said not even bothering to turn around to see who it was.

"I guess I forgot." Akira lied.

"Why would you do that?" his friend asked.

"Just thought you might enjoy some_ alone_ time with Evelyn." he replied, exaggerating the word 'alone'.

"How many times do I have to say she's just my friend?" he said rhetorically.

"Oh, so she's just a friend that you happen to like as more than a friend?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"She **is** a friend and she has a boyfriend already."

"That hasn't stopped you before." Akira muttered.

Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough because Sojiro was sending a glare in his direction.

"Geez. I was kidding. No need to bore holes in to my head." Akira said.

"Will you just stop being so nosy?" Sojiro asked him.

"Probably not." Akira replied.

* * *

_Library_

Tsukushi and Rui were sitting at a desk in the quieter part of the school's library.

"So you want to become a lawyer?" Rui asked Tsukushi in a hushed tone.

Tsukushi smile and whispered back, "Law school is my first choice."

"Are you lacking the grades?"

"Just barely." she responded. She flipped the next page of her textbook and sighed. "It all depends on my next test."

"Did Shizuka have an influence on you?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah." Tsukushi nodded and smiled. "I want to become someone like Shizuka-san. I want to become a strong woman."

Rui smiled at the determined look on her face. "Shizuka is coming back in two weeks." he said out of nowhere.

"Really?" she said glad that her role model would come to visit them again. "I miss her."

With a happy sigh, Tsukushi went back to studying.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Shigeru quickly climbed in to the car and slammed the door shut. Domyouji was trying his best to ignore her.

"Say, where are we going?" she asked him. Her question was met with silence and a death glare from Domyouji. "C'mon, where are we going, Tsukasa?"

"You're so annoying!" he growled before exiting the car. He stormed on to the streets with Shigeru on his tail.

"Hey, wait! Why are you so mad?"she asked confused.

"Your mere presence annoys me!" he yelled without looking back.

"What the heck? How can you be so cold to me, your fiancee?" she asked in a somewhat pouty tone. Shigeru was having some trouble trying to catch up to Domyouji.

"I never acknowledged that you're my fiance." he retorted.

"Even if you don't accept it, it's still our destiny!" she replied when she finally caught up to him. Domyouji suddenly stopped, almost causing Shigeru to slam in to his back.

"Our destiny?"

"Isn't it?"

"Hey, Monkey." he said finally facing her. "Don't you realize what's going on? There are a lot of behind the scenes expectations regarding this marriage."

"I know, but if they don't join up with Ohkawahara Corp, the Domyouji Group doesn't have a future, do they?"

"I'm trying to think of a way that will ensure our company's future without having to marry you." he replied.

Domyouji missed the obvious look of disappointment that flashed on Shigeru's face for a brief second.

"You're not going to find such an easy way out." she told him.

"That's besides the point. I'm sharing my destiny with someone else, not you!" he said firmly before leaving.

* * *

_Domyouji Finance Group Japan HQ _

Two smartly dressed business men sat across from Kaede Domyouji.

"Mrs. Domyouji, we'd like to have a conclusion of yours by next Monday." one said.

She gives them her trademark businesswoman smile.

"No problem." she replies and shakes both of their hands. "I will do my best. Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. Don't forget what next month is." said the other one before leaving with his partner.

Kaede looked at the reports in her hand. She angrily crumpled them and threw it at the ground. Nishida walked in to the office to find his employer with her face buried in her hands.

"Madam, perhaps you should take a rest." he told her.

She just gave him a fake smile before resuming her work.

* * *

___Dango Shop_

___Later..._

"Destiny?" Yuki asked.

Yuki, Tsukushi, Shigeru and Evelyn were all in the small shop. Tsukushi and Evelyn were both reading their textbooks as Yuki and Shigeru talked.

"Yeah! What do you think?" Shigeru said as she ate the food she bought in the dango shop. "Does this mean we're not destined to be?"

Evelyn noticed that Tsukushi had looked up from her textbook and was listening to their conversation.

"I wonder..." Yuki muttered to herself.

"To speak of destiny..." the Okami-san said exiting the backroom. "is to see something in hindsight."

The Okami-san noticed Shigeru sitting in the store.

"Oh my! I haven't seen you before. Is she a friend of yours?" she asked Yuki, Tsukushi and Evelyn.

"Yes!" Shigeru said as she nodded enthusiastically. "I'm their good friend!

"I see... If you love him with all your heart, you have to keep on trying no matter how many times you get rejected." the Okami-san advised her. "And if the fruits of your efforts bind you together, then THAT is called destiny. In other words, destiny is something you have to carve out for yourself! It all depends on you. Anything is possible! Moreover, destiny is something you yourself have to pry open!" she said dramatically.

"So if I feel like giving up... then we won''t be destined to be together anymore?" Shigeru asked worriedly.

Tsukushi thought about the Okami-san's words. She was brought out of her reverie, when Yuki suddenly said, "Nishikado-san is..."

The four looked at Yuki.

"Huh?" Shigeru and the Okami-san said.

"Nishikado-san doesn't answer my phone calls." Yuki said in almost whisper like volume. Evelyn tried to give Yuki a reassuring smile from the corner of the shop.

"Why don't you try to pry your destiny open?" Shigeru suggested.

Tsukushi took a deep breath and tried to focus on her notes. Meanwhile, the Okami-san was dialling a number on to her cellphone.

"Ah, hello. Akira-kun? Long time no see!" she said cheerfully in to the speaker. "Say, what are you boys doing tomorrow?"

The Okami-san smiled. "Oh, really? I see!"

She covered the speaker of her cellphone. "Your man of destiny is going to be at Akira-kun's place tomorrow." she told Yuki.

"EH?! Is it okay for me to go to Mimasaka-san's house?" Yuki wondered. "What should I do? I'm so nervous!"

"I could go with you if you want. I'll could be there for moral support." Evelyn offered.

"Really? Can you?" Yuki said hopefully.

Tsukushi smiled as she watched her friends chatter happily.

"Hey." Shigeru said approaching the corner where Tsukushi was studying. "Tsukushi, is there someone you're destined to be with?"

"Eh?"

"I was just thinking..." Shigeru said taking another bite of her snack. "Hanazawa Rui-san... I think he likes you, Tsukushi!" she squealed.

Tsukushi was about to deny Shigeru's assumption, but Yuki interrupted her before she could.

"Tsukushi! Can you please come with me and Evelyn to Mimaska-san's house tomorrow, please?" Yuki begged.

She thought about it before hesitantly nodding.

* * *

Hey! I updated! One chapter down, who the heck knows more to go! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm trying my best to type out a chapter as soon as I have the time. Now, to answer some reviews:

To crystal-kay-611: Thank you for the compliment and thanks for reviewing so often. I love to hear comments about the story. I also think both pairings are quite cute. I have hinted before in the past that I'm leaning more towards to the EvelynxSojiro pairing than the YukixSojiro pairing, but you never know, I might just change my mind. Which one will be the final result? I guess you'll have to wait till the ending. _(Laughs manically as thunder and lighting crackle in the background)_ I have yet to read your story, but I'll get to it soon. I promise!

To HYD LOVER: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yuki really does deserve someone, but whether it's Sojiro or not is the question. You'll have to read to find out. ___(Laughs manically as thunder and lighting crackle in the background. Again... Boy, I'm getting redundant, aren't I?)_

If you have any comments, questions or would just like to review, just click the "Review This Chapter" button and I'll answer it on the author's note of the next chapter. Until next chapter, bye!


	9. Evelyn's Opinion

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC!_

* * *

_Mimasaka Residence_

_Evelyn's POV _

I tried my best not to gape at the mansion as Tsukushi rung the doorbell. I should have been use to this by now, but I couldn't get over the fact that people actually lived in such big houses. It just seemed completely impractical.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a woman opened the door.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed.

The three of us walked in and removed our shoes before bowing.

"Pardon our intrusion." Tsukushi said politely.

The woman was beaming brightly at us. She was wearing a poofy white dress and pale pink ribbons in her hair. For some reason, she held a stuffed animal dog in the crook of her arm and was constantly petting it.

_'Must be his sister.' _I thought.

"This is the first time Akira-kun has ever brought over female friends. Well, please come this way." she said gesturing towards a door.

"His sister is cute, huh?" Yuki whispered to us.

"Yeah." Tsukushi said as she nodded.

That was when we got a good look of the interior of the house.

It was really... Pink? The doors, the walls and window frames were all a shade of pale pink that matched the ribbons in Akira's sister's hair. Fresh roses were strung everywhere from the doors to the staircase. There were balloons of various shapes like hearts and stars in every room we passed by. And a variety of stuffed animals sat in chairs or on tables.

"What an incredible house..." Yuki whispered.

"It's...cute and pink." I replied. I noticed a giant balloon animal bunny that almost reached the ceiling. "Really cute and pink."

_'Not exactly the house I expected for people who worked in the Underground..._'

"Akira-kun, your friends are here." she told Akira who sat on a plush rose coloured sofa.

"Yo!" he stood up to greet us. "Sojiro should be here soon. Anyway, have a seat."

"Pardon our intrusion." we said again before bowing.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, it's alright." I declined for the three of us.

"I baked some cookies yesterday. Would you like to have some?" she offered.

"Cut that out!" Akira said firmly to her. "Just leave us alone. You don't have to bother."

"What?" she cried, sounding heartbroken. "Akira-kunnnnn...! Don't talk that way. When I heard your friends were coming over, I did my best to make those cookies."

"Okay. Okay." he said slightly annoyed as he sat back down.

"I just wanted to try my best to make your friends happy." she broke down and started sobbing dramatically on the floor.

I watched slightly amused as Akira held two heart-shaped pillows to his ears.

"Um... We'll have some!" Tsukushi said quickly.

"We would REALLY like to have some." Yuki added.

"I love cookies!" I said trying to help.

"Really?" Suddenly, she did a complete 360 degrees change in emotions and started to smile again. "Well then, I'll bring some right away!" she giggled as she happily skipped away.

Akira just sighed and face palmed.

"Oh, man." I heard him mutter. "I'm sorry. Did she scare you? She's always like that."

"It's alright." Tsukushi said.

"You have a beautiful sister." Yuki complimented.

"Oh, no. That's my mom."

Our jaws dropped.

"EH?"

"That's your mother?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"You're kidding, right?" Tsukushi asked.

"She should act her age. It's embarrassing." Akira sighed.

"Onii-chama!*" two twin girls said as they sat and hugged Akira. _(*It's a cute way of saying 'brother')_

They were wearing a exact replica of Akira's mother's outfit.

"Who are these people?" one asked. I swore they were glaring daggers at us.

"They're my friends." Akira replied as he hugged them back.

"Are the REALLY just friends?" the other asked.

He smiled. "I'm sorry. These are my little sisters. They're twins."

"They're so cute!" Tsukushi complimented. They pouted slightly.

"What are your names?" Yuki asked.

"I'm Mimasaka Emu." the one on the right said.

"I'm Mimasaka Memu." the other twin who sat on the left said.

"Hello." we greeted.

"You girls can't have him." Emu said bluntly. "Onii-chama is gonna marry Emu."

"No!" Memu protested as he pulled her brother's arm. "He's gonna marry Memu!"

I noticed the strange looks Yuki and Tsukushi had on their faces. I probably had a similar look too.

"Okay. Okay. You two go be with mama." Akira said trying to persuade them to leave.

"NO!" they yelled clutching even tighter to him.

"There, there, you two." Akira's mother said coming back with an entire snack trolley in tow. "I have cake for you over there. Let's go!"

At the mention of cake, the two ran quickly from Akira's arms and towards the kitchen.

"Please enjoy yourselves, okay?" she chirped before chasing after her energetic daughters.

"Now you kinda understand why I'm attracted to older, more mature women, huh?" Akira said with a content sigh.

I nodded before saying, "Yeah. I think I get it now."

"I kinda get it AND I don't get it." Tsukushi said hesitantly.

"Yo, Akira!" We looked up to see Sojiro entered the room.

"Hey, Sojiro!" Akira replied.

"Huh?" Sojiro said when he noticed the three of us in the room.

"Well, hello to you too." I replied sarcastically. From the corners of my eyes, I saw Yuki smiling and blushing lightly. It made me smile in turn. Couldn't Sojiro see how much this girl liked him?

"Hello." Yuki said politely before bowing.

"Why's she..." he tried whispering, but failed as I clearly heard him.

Akira smiled and put an arm around his friend. "When I said you were gonna be here today, Yuki-chan said she wanted to come too."

We watched as Sojiro whispered something threateningly to Akira. He just responded with a confused, "Huh?". He noticed the weird looks we were giving him and just faked a smile before heading towards the exit.

"Oh, wait!" Yuki called out. "Nishikado-san!"

I frowned. Apparently, he noticed her affection and was trying to avoid her! That jerk! He's making Yuki run after him!

* * *

_Normal POV_

Domyouji entered the house and saw Sojiro pass him.

"Yo." he greeted. Sojiro nodded in response. He turned around when he saw Sojiro reaching for the door.

"Hey, Sojiro, you're leaving?" he asked.

"See you later." was his reply as he left. Barely a second had passed since he left and Yuki was scurrying towards the door as well. She noticed Domyouji at the doorway and greeted him quickly before returning to her pursuit.

"Wait, Yuki!" Domyouji turned around to see Tsukushi with Evelyn and Akira. There was a brief silence as they met each others eyes.

"Since you're already here, come have a cup of coffee." Akira offered.

* * *

_Akira's POV_

Evelyn and I sat across from each other. Well, more like slumped in our chairs as we occasionally glanced at Tsukasa and Makino, who were talking to each other on the terrace.

Evelyn looked at them again through the glass window and sighed. "Do you even think they're gonna do anything?"

The two had been sitting silently for the past five minutes. They didn't even face each other.

"Who knows?" I replied. "You want some cookies?" She nodded and I tossed her one from the cart.

"These are pretty good." she complimented.

"Really? I got sick of them after my mother started making them everyday and forced them down my throat."

"Your mother is definitely..." she paused.

"Weird?" I supplied.

"I was going to say interesting."

"Which is just a nice way of saying weird." Evelyn rolled her eyes jokingly and shook her head before taking a sip of her tea.

"Don't you want some sugar or cream with that?" I asked.

"Nope, it's okay. I don't mind bitter things." she said taking another sip.

_'Just like Sojiro.' _was the first thought in my mind. Speaking of Sojiro...

"What do you think is happening between Yuki-chan and Sojiro?" I asked.

"Hopefully, some progress."

"Progress?" I questioned.

She nodded playing with one of the heart pillows. "Yuki is such a nice girl and I don't want her to get hurt." She sighed before hugging it tightly. "Of all the people in the world, why did she have to fall for Sojiro?"

She sounded almost... upset?

I stopped what I was doing.

_'Maybe there's a chance for Sojiro.' _

"Are you, perhaps, jealous?" I asked her cautiously.

Evelyn looked at me, her face completely blank, before bursting in to a fit of laughter.

_'Nevermind...'_

"That's a good one, Akira!" she wiped a tear from her eye while the other hand clasped her stomach. "Me and Sojiro? No way!" Evelyn sighed from the amount of laughing she had done.

Like the amazing wingman I was, I asked Evelyn what was so bad about him.

"I gonna sound like a horrible and judgemental human being, but here goes nothing." she said. "First of all, he's a playboy and flirts with everyone. I'm pretty sure if you put a skirt and wig on a lamp, he would hit on it. Two of the only reasons we even started to speak to each other was because he was being rude to Sakurako and he blackmailed me. He's blackmailed me several times after that. And he's a complete jerk for trying ignore Yuki when everyone, including him, knows how much she likes him!" Her fists were clenched and I could tell she was definitely pissed at my best friend's behaviour towards Yuki-chan.

"Do you have anything positive to say about him?" I asked. Things were really not looking good for him right now.

The features on her face had calmed down and she thought about it for a bit.

"Well..." she started. A small smile inched it's way to her lips.

_'Good start. Now continue.'_

"He did eventually return my necklace and insisted on paying for the dress and shoes I wore to Shizuka's party. Sometimes, he's polite, funny and even kind. In a way, he offered to spend Christmas' Eve with me." She had picked the teacup up again and began to tap its' side with her nails. A genuine smile came from her as she continued to speak. "He even went through the trouble of sending me a present when I was back home. I guess he's not a bad person." she admitted. Evelyn took another sip of tea. "It's just he doesn't show that side very often." She was a silent for a bit and looked down at the teacup before quietly whispering, "Though, it would be nice if he did...

Maybe he wasn't as hopeless as I had originally thought. Before I could get a word in, Rui walked in to the living room.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said. "Oh. Hello, Evelyn."

She gave a quick greeting back.

"Where's everybody?" he asked.

"Sojiro and Yuki-chan have gone god knows where." I replied.

"While Tsukushi and Domyouji are apparently having a silence contest outside." Evelyn continued pointing at the two who still hadn't moved or spoke.

"So in short, some stuff happened." I told him.

"Cookie?" Evelyn offered him.

He stood there quietly before turning around to watch Tsukasa and Makino with the two of us.

* * *

It's not much, but I like this chapter, you got to see what Evelyn thinks about Sojiro and that is definitely important. Akira is trying to set Evelyn up with Sojiro while she's trying to set Sojiro up with Yuki! Things can only get more complicated from here. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Whether you loved it or hated it, all reviews are gratefully accepted. If you have questions you can leave them down there too. That's it for this chapter. Until next time!


	10. Predicaments

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC!_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tsukushi sat silently beside Domyouji. She finally decided to speak first.

"About the other day..." she started. "I saw it. I saw you kissing Shigeru-san."

His eyes widened. "No..." he struggled with his words. "That wa-"

"Shigeru-san is a princesses, but she's a really good person." Tsukushi said interrupting him with a faked cheerful tone and a grin. "To be honest, I thought the girl who would become the bride to the Domyouji Group's heir would be a lot more different."

"No, the reason why I asked her to come was-"

"That's enough. I don't want to hear you say anything." Her voice cracked slightly. "Anyway," she faced him for the first time since they had walked on to the terrace. "there's nothing to talk about anymore, is there?"

Domyouji just looked at her trying to say something, but ultimately he remained quiet. Tsukushi smiled sadly and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Despite being far apart from you, for some reason, I had the idea that we were still together. But that wasn't really the situation, was it?" She let out a shaky breath. "You know how many people often remain good friends or stay close even after they break up?" Tsukushi looked back up at him. "I don't think I can do that." she admitted. "I have to draw the line somewhere... I don't think we ever see each other again. In my case, if I don't do that, I can't move on."

"Makino," he pleaded. "I... I really need to talk to you."

She stands up from her chair and ignored his reply.

"I''m sorry for suddenly calling you the other day. I won't do stuff like that anymore." Her smile fades slightly, but she manages to pull another before saying, "Goodbye." and walking away.

As soon as Tsukushi was sure she was out of Domyouji's sight, tears started to trickle down her face.

* * *

_Evelyn's POV_

I don't know how quickly I ran out of Akira's house as soon as I saw Tsukushi crying. All I remember was throwing on my shoes and running to the main street she had left through. I could see her figure walking down the street. I wanted to run after her and ask what was wrong, but was stopped when someone put a firm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rui. He just shook his head and said, "Don't." and for some reason I obeyed.

That was almost an hour ago. After the encounter with Rui, I decided to just walk home. However, I just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between Tsukushi and Domyouji. Why was she crying?

By the time I reached the Domyouji mansion, it was already dark. It was surprisingly warm night for early spring.

_'I could definitely go for some tea and stargazing.' _

I was heading to the kitchen to grab some hot water and tea leaves when a maid came up to me.

"Miss Tan, you have a package from your parents." she said handing me a large manila envelope.

"Oh, thank you." I replied taking the envelope from her hand before making a quick stop to the kitchen and returning to my room.

Grabbing the fuzzy blanket and a hot cup of tea, I sat on the balcony gazing at the stars wondering when their relationship became something akin to a romantic television drama.

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Meanwhile..._

Domyouji held the dirtied white box in his hands. He tugged at the worn out pink ribbon decorating the lid. Carefully taking the lid off as if it were a fragile piece of glass, he placed it on the table beside him and gave a ghost of a smile as he looked at the box's contents. The once freshly-made cookies were now stale and broken. He gently plucked a broken piece from he box and unconsciously fiddled with it in his hands.

* * *

_Makino Household_

_Meanwhile..._

Tsukushi held the gift box filled with cookies in her hands. She remembered spending hours making sure the wrapping looked absolutely perfect. She scoffed at how ridiculously hopeful she once was. Without the slightest hesitation, she threw the box into her trash bin. She returned to her desk and continued to write some study notes until she heard a knock a the door.

"Tsukushi, do you have a minute?" he asked. She stopped writing as she listened to his voice. Her father seemed uncharacteristically solemn sounding.

"Sure." she replied.

* * *

The Makinos sat around the small table.

"Everyone," Tsukushi's father started. "I have a very important announcement to make."

"What is it?" her mother asked, excitedly. "Have you been promoted to supervisor or something?"

He sighed. "I took part in a do-or-die project..." he hesitated to say the next part. "And it ended in complete failure! I tried my best, but to no avail."

"So what's going to happen?" Susumu asked.

"We're doomed! Or so I thought. I tried my hands at the stock markets." he told his family.

"Stocks?" Tsukushi questioned.

"But we can't afford stocks." her mother pointed out.

"Yes, we're penniless, so I used the company's money."

The three of them had their jaws to the ground.

"WHAT?!" they all exclaimed.

"What we're you thinking?!" her mother nearly screeched.

"I figured there'd be no problem if I made some profit." he admitted.

"You didn't profit?" Tsukushi asked.

"I'll figure out something. This is the worst situation that the Makino family has ever been in, but I promise I'll fix it somehow! So from now on, I'm gonna need all of your help!"

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_Dango Shop_

"So that's why you're looking for a late-night job." Evelyn replied as Tsukushi held a newspaper and a red marker in her hands.

"Yeah." She circled a small ad looking for someone to guide traffic at a construction site. "Maybe I should try this." she mumbled.

Yuki peered over her Tsukushi's shoulder. "That's a late-night construction job, isn't it?"

"But it pays the most." she pointed out.

"Isn't your college entrance exam coming up? Won't it be hard to study?"

"But the timing is perfect. I just wanna absorb myself in something right now."

"Maybe Yuki is right. We wouldn't want you collapsing from over-exhaustion." Evelyn warned her friend.

"I'll be fine." she told them. "Besides, you should worry about your studies. I have no idea why you would want to take several entrance exams when you already applied to some universities back in Canada."

"I just want to keep my options open, okay? There's nothing wrong with that." She smiled while jokingly defending herself. "How about we move on to a less serious topic. Yuki, what happened between you and Sojiro?" she asked curiously.

Yuki smiled shyly. "I kinda made him take me to a cafe."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yuki smiled as she sat across from Sojiro in the cozy cafe. It was like a dream come true._

"_Wow. Your mother learned tea ceremony?" he asked. _

"_Yes." she nodded. "But it was a long time ago." _

"_Does she have a certificate?"_

_She thought about it for a bit."Maybe... I'm not sure." _

_Sojiro started to look slightly disinterested as he stirs his coffee. "You don't know? Was the tea our mother made delicious?" _

"_Maybe..." she answered, unsure. "I don't remember drinking any." _

"_I guess you don't have any interest in tea ceremony." He looked slightly disappointed. _

"_Maybe..." she said in a dazed state. She suddenly realized what she said. "Oh, um... That's not what I meant." _

_He nodded._

* * *

"And after that, we both became silent."

"Wow... That sounded really awkward." Evelyn said sympathetically to Yuki.

"That's why I felt like I had to try harder."

"Try harder?" Tsukushi questioned.

Yuki explained how she was learning about tea ceremony to understand him more. "I felt I had to do more than just blindly collect a bunch of information. So I signed up for classes."

"You're really dedicated, aren't you?" Evelyn asked. Yuki nodded. She smiled softly at Yuki. "You must really like him a lot."

Again, Yuki nodded as she blushed. "More than I can explain in words. Anyway, at the classes I thought there would be a bunch of old ladies. But there were quite a lot of young people. There were many beautiful women too. The instructor was really nice too."

"You're pretty amazing, Yuki." Tsukushi complimented.

"What do you mean?"

"You dove right into a world you knew nothing about all by yourself."

Yuki smiled at Tsukushi.

"I guess when you're in love, your body becomes overflowing with power, right?" the Okami-san said standing beside Yuki. They all jumped at the sound of her voice.

"If that were put in a way that sounded way less weird, then yes." Evelyn stated.

"Okami-san! Were you listening?"

"Good luck!" she wished, completely ignoring Yuki's question. "That's the kind of guts you'll need to pry open the gates of destiny! Right?"

"Yes!" she announced cheerfully.

The others missed the fleeting look of sadness that was on Tsukushi's face.

* * *

_Later That Day..._

_Domyouji Finance Group Japan HQ_

Domyouji quietly entered his mother's office. He stood in front of her desk before she finally looked up.

"I have something to say." he started. "I guess when it comes to Makin-"

"Please don't say another word." Kaede cut him off. She rubbed her temples. "I'm sure you realize how much chaos your foolish words are capable of causing, don't you?" Domyouji held back his words and clenched his fists tightly.

"Don't tell me that you'd like to cancel our engagement to the daughter of Ohkawahara Corporation, and that you'd rather be with that poor meager girl." she replied sardonically before glaring at her son. "This time it'll cast a greater shadow over many more lives than the previous incident."

"Does this mean..." he hesitates. "Does this mean that there's no other way to recover?"

She stands up from her chair, looking exhausted and much more stressed. "It's impossible." Domyouji's eyes widened.

"I've tried everything I could possibly do." Her voice sounds uncharacteristically weak. "We have no other choice."

After their conversation ended, Domyouji exited the building for some fresh air. He wandered the streets deep in thought. The conversation he had with Tsukushi was replaying in his head over and over again. He finally picked up his cellphone and dialed a number.

* * *

Tsukushi stood in front of a burly looking construction worker. He looked over a sheet of paper in his hand. "What about school?"

"It won't be a problem." Tsukushi reassured him. "I'm pretty strong physically too."

"Then you can get started right away."

She smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much! You won't regret it!"

* * *

Tsukushi stretched her arms. She checked the time and it indicated it was close to midnight. "Good job, everyone!" She bowed. "I'm going to go home now." The other workers wished her a good night and a safe trip home.

As she walked home, she lightly hit her aching back. "I just have to push a little more." she reminded herself." She turned the corner to reach the apartment. Tsukushi was met with the sight of Shigeru sitting on the cement stairs.

"Shigeru-san?"

"Ah!" Her face instantly lit up. "Tsukushi!" She ran towards her and hugged the shorter girl."

"What are you doing here at this late hour?" she asked. "Did my family no-" She heard Shigeru sniffling. "Shigeru-san? What's wrong?"

"You know..." She could feel Shigeru's tears seeping through her shirt. "Tsukasa... asked me to be his girlfriend!" Tsukushi kept her face completely blank, afraid of what would happen if she let herself speak. "I'm so happy, that I can't even stand up. He suddenly asked me to go see him. I was so happy that I got overwhelmed with this strange feeling. I couldn't stop crying." she cried happily through her muffle sobs. Tsukushi's eyes are watery, but she still remains silent. "I've completely and utterly fallen in love with Tsukasa. What should I do, Tsukushi? What should I do?"

She holds back her tears, takes a deep breath and forces a smile for her weeping friend. "Shigeru-san."

"Hm?"

"Congratulations." She looks at Shigeru and her smile grows wider. "This is wonderful, isn't it?" Shigeru nods, wiping her tears.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Akira sat in his room thinking of the conversation he had with Evelyn.

_'There's definitely a good chance for him. Now if I could just get them to spend some more time with each other...' _

He was suddenly hit with an idea.

_'Might be a bit dramatic though...' _he thought. _'But totally worth it. Man, I really am nosy.'_

* * *

_Two Days Later..._

_Eitoku_

Evelyn spoke to Tsukushi, who was buried in her study notes, before walking up the stairs to the private area reserved for the F4. She sighed as she sat in front of Akira.

"What do you want? I came all the way to school for this." she asked, sounding quite exhausted.

"Were you studying for the exams?" he asked.

"No, I took them all yesterday and finished my last one this morning. Why?" she tried to stifle a yawn.

He just smiled at her. "No particular reason. Tea?"

Evelyn looked at him suspiciously, but accepted the tea. She was about to put the cup to her lips before she stopped and asked, "Is this poisoned?"

"Seriously? Do you think it is?" he asked, laughing.

"You're acting really suspicious, so possibly." she murmured.

"Relax. It's oolong." Evelyn finally took a sip. "Ah. Speaking of tea, Sojiro sit down!"

Sojiro, who was coming up the stairs, stared at his friends like he was crazy before sitting down beside Evelyn. "What are you so happy about?"

"I think he's gone mad." she whispered to him before taking another sip of the tea.

Akira just beamed at them before he leaned towards them. He touched both of their hands and was met with weird stares from the both of them. "I just realized I have some really good friends."

Before either could comment about his strange behavior, Akira attached a pair of handcuff on to each of their wrists and sprinted down the stairs. He yelled, "You'll thank me for this later!"

The two were left completely flabbergasted. They just stared at the odd looking handcuffs linking them together. It was silent until Evelyn finally said through gritted teeth, "I say we kill him."

"Agreed." Sojiro replied.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter finished! What's going to happen between Tsukushi and Domyouji now that he asked Shigeru to be his girlfriend? How are Sojiro and Evelyn going to deal with this new predicament? Find out in the next chapter! Summer break has started for me, so I'll have some more time to type which means more chapters for you, my lovely readers. If you have any comments, questions or would just like to review you can leave it in the box or PM me, and I'll try my best to answer them a soon as possible. Until next time! ~Koltarmi


	11. Make It Look Believable

_I don't own Hana Yori Dango 2. Just my OC._

**_To Kagehana013: Thank you and I'm glad that you like this little arc I have planned._**

**_To Guest: I think you're gonna like this chapter. *wink wink* Also, thank you for reviewing._**

* * *

_Normal POV_

After getting over the initial shock, Evelyn and Sojiro tried to find a way to open the handcuffs linking them together. Akira had decided to lock the the two up with a pair that fit quite snugly on their wrists.

Evelyn sighed as she tried to wriggle her wrist out. "That bastard could have at least used a pair of chain handcuffs instead of these damned hinged ones!"

"What's the difference?" Sojiro asked slightly annoyed by their current situation.

"Chain handcuffs allow more movement. These stupid things," she waved their connected hands. "do not."

"Well, that's just great." he replied sarcastically.

"Is this some idiotic prank? Why the hell would he do this?"

Sojiro ground his teeth. He knew exactly what his friend's motives were, but instead he saidd, "I have no idea." They yanked and pulled their arms in a desperate attempt to free themselves. Sojiro yanked his left wrist with quite a bit of force which ended up sending a small electrical shock through both of their wrists. They simultaneously yelped in shock.

"Did this thing just fucking shock us?!"she asked incredulously. He nodded, just as surprised as she was. "What the hell was Akira thinking?!"

* * *

_Later That Day..._

The ear-splitting loud music in the club could still be heard through the thick glass of the private room. Several girls were crowded around Sojiro, all of them trying to inch their way closer to him.

"You haven't been here in forever!" one whined.

"I was here last week." he remarked.

"That's basically the same thing." another pouted. The others nodded and agreed.

"We're so glad you're here," the first girl started. "but who is she?"

Evelyn looked up from her laptop and at the girl who had pointed at her. She removed the noise-cancelling headphones from her ears. "Hi there. Don't worry about me. I'm kinda here against my will." she said, raising their cuffed hands.

"Lucky!" all of them muttered.

"Trust me, this is the complete opposite of luck." She hung the headphones around her neck and closed her laptop."What are we even doing here again?" Evelyn asked.

"Akira was suppose to meet me here. He's been avoiding any place where we could find him, but it was worth a shot."

"Right..." She whispered the next part. "Are you sure you're not here for these lovely ladies?" She gestured animatedly towards the women who were ogling over him.

"Hey, they came to me." he defended himself.

"Then why can't we leave?"

"Because it would be impolite. We'll leave in a bit."

"Of course." She fake coughed as she said, "Player."

He also fake coughed while saying, "Shut up."

Evelyn smiled triumphantly as he jokingly glared at her. She was about to place her headphones back on when a nasally, high-pitched voice caught her attention.

"Sojiro-san!" They turned around to see a woman wearing an extremely tight dress and bright red lipstick that drained the colour from her face. She had dyed blonde hair and a smile plastered on her face. Evelyn noticed the look of horror dawn on Sojiro's face.

"Great. She found me." he groaned.

"Who's she?" Evelyn asked.

"Tanimoto Kiyomi. She's this girl who won't leave me alone." he said with a fake smile as he waved at Kiyomi. "She's clingy and not to mention annoying. And a bit scary."

As she approached the pair, all the girls quickly backed away from the table and moved out of her way. It was almost like they were frightened of her. She sat herself in front of the two and smiled.

"Sojiro-san, have you been avoiding me?" she asked in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Me? Avoiding you? Why would I do that?" Sojiro flashed a nervous looking smile at her.

"You've been avoiding all of my calls."

"Have I? " He looked around the room as he tried to come up with an excuse. "I lost my phone awhile ago."

Kiyomi and Evelyn looked at his cellphone which was sitting on the table in front of him. He smiled sheepishly before slipping the phone back into his jacket.

"God, you suck at lying." Evelyn said quietly.

Kiyomi finally noticed Evelyn sitting across from her. She gave another one of her sickly sweet smiles."I'm Tanimoto Kiyomi. And you are?" she asked, her tone sounding quite menacing.

"Evelyn Tan. Or is it Tan Evelyn since I'm in Japan?" she wondered aloud. "Anyway, my name is Evelyn."

Kiyomi turned to face Sojiro. "And she is?"

"She's-"

"His girlfriend." Evelyn replied, cutting him off. "Why do you ask?"

"His girlfriend?" she repeated, shocked.

"My girlfriend?!" he hissed quietly.

_'Just go along with it. I'm trying to help.'_ she whispered back in English.

Kiyomi suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. "How funny! Isn't that just hilarious, Sojiro-san? She thinks she's your girlfriend!"

"That's because she is." he replied as he held Evelyn's hand and smiled at her. The smile instantly dropped from her face and she glared coldly at the brunette. Evelyn ignored her icy glare as she beamed brightly at her.

"What's with the handcuffs?" she interrogated.

"It's such a long story. Isn't that right, Sojiro?" Evelyn leaned her head on to his shoulder with a smile. She looked up at him with her bright brown eyes which made him blush.

Kiyomi noticed the faint flush grow and fade in his cheeks as he replied, "Y-yeah, it is."

Sojiro sighed inwardly. _'Did I just stutter?' _He glanced at his watch. "I think it's about time we leave." The two quickly got their belongings as Sojiro gave a quick goodbye to Kiyomi.

Once they were sure they were out of earshot, Evelyn apologized for her sudden actions. "I thought it might get her off your back."

"Thanks. It might have actually worked. She'll probably be ignoring me for awhile."

"Or not." Evelyn said as she pointed to a conveniently placed mirror in the hallway. They could see Kiyomi who was quietly following them.

"What do we do?"

"I'm out of ideas. This probably isn't a good one, but... run." she suggested. The two started to bolt down the carpeted hallway. Sojiro could see Kiyomi still trailing them and made a quick turn towards the crowded dance floor. The two flinched as another electrical shock came from handcuffs. Evelyn grabbed his hand and ran towards a glass staircase, pushing and shoving their way through the crowd. They dashed up the flight of stairs only to be met up with a dead end.

"Great." Sojiro sighed. "She's gonna know we were lying."

"I said I was going to help. And I'm going to keep my promise." She leaned against the wall, panting from their run across the nightclub.

"How?" Evelyn bit her lip, unsure of what to do, until an idea finally struck her. She looked up at Sojiro who was standing in front of her and the stairs.

"I apologize in advance for this."

"Wait, wha-" Sojiro was cut off as Evelyn pulled him down by his jacket lapels and towards her lips.

* * *

_Kiyomi's POV_

There was absolutely no way Sojiro-san would even hook up with such a plain girl, it was even more impossible for him to be dating one. I followed them out of the private room. They certainly didn't act like a couple, they didn't even hold hands.

_'Maybe it was just a lie.'_

All of a sudden, they started running. I cursed as I almost lost sight of them in the crowd. I finally saw them running up towards the club's other private rooms.

_'Gotcha ya now.'_

I froze and my jaw dropped as I climbed the final step to see that _whore _kissing my Sojiro-san. He was even kissing her back. I saw her look over his shoulder and smirk at me. As if to spite me even more, she ran her free hand through his hair and pulled him back down. I spun on my heel and ran out as quickly as possible.

* * *

_Sojiro's POV_

"Wait, wha-" I was cut off as Evelyn pulled me down by my jacket lapels and towards her lips.

_'She's going to kiss me.' _was the only thing I could think of as the distance between us grew shorter. Suddenly, she stopped pulling me. We were so close that I could feel her breathing. If we moved any closer, our lips would be touching.

"I saw this on a TV show. It might work. We have to make it believable." she whispered. I felt breatheless and could barely utter a word, so I just nodded silently. We could hear the clack of high heels on the stairs behind us becoming louder. "Just pretend like you're kissing me. Again, I apologize."

Evelyn put her chained hand over my mouth and leaned in as her eyes fluttered shut.

_'That's easy.'_ I thought trying to ignore how fast my heart was pounding and the dryness in my mouth. _'Just make it look believable.' _I used my handcuffed hand to cup her chin and tilt it slightly to the left. My free arm snaked around her waist bring her even closer and forcing her to go on her tiptoes. Her eyes flew open and she gasped quietly before regaining her composure. I put a little pressure against her hand. '_Oh god, how much I wished she would move her hand away.' _After what felt like an eternity to me, Evelyn moved away slightly. I was breathless, even though the kiss wasn't real. I felt like I was dizzy and leaned towards her. I was intoxicated by a scent that I couldn't describe, but it was so uniquely her. She started to run her hand through my hair and tugged at it lightly giving me shivers as she pulled me back down. _'She has no idea that she's going to drive me insane like this.'_

It ended all too soon as she dropped her hands and said, "She's gone." I didn't want to move. It took me everything in my willpower not to kiss her and to finally back away. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed her cheeks were slightly flushed like mine probably were. She checked to make sure Kiyomi wasn't in the club before we left.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"So where are we going?" Evelyn asked as they walked down the semi-crowded street.

"It doesn't seem like Akira will show up with the key anytime soon. We'll try to find him again tomorrow. Let's go back to my place to sleep." he suggested.

"Is there anybody there?"

"Probably a couple of family friends."

"Then there's no way we're going there. No offence, but I don't want people to gossip about me being changed to one of the biggest players in this country."

"I'm not that big of a player." he said, defending himself.

"Yeah, you kinda are. Aren't you going to eventually get married?" she asked out of the blue.

"To someone I barely know because my parents are going to arrange my marriage." he muttered. "I mean, look how well it's turning out for Tsukasa."

"Is that why you became a player? To have some fun before you're tied down?" she asked curiously. He remained silent as they walked. She asked another question. "Do you think you'll ever stop your flirtatious ways?"

He shrugged and answered, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Maybe one day, you'll meet a special girl who you'll fall in love with that will make you want to change that." Evelyn said as she looked in a display case of a shop.

She missed the warm smile Sojiro flashed at her before he scoffed quietly, "Maybe, except love doesn't exist."

Evelyn turned around and frowned at him. "When did you become so cynical?"

"Don't tell me you believe in it? Have you found your true love yet?" Sojiro said, somewhat mockingly.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I don't know yet. It wouldn't be any fun if I knew right away." she smiled at him before she released a big yawn. "Anyway, let's go back to Domyouji's. A majority of it is empty and most of the maids are already asleep."

* * *

_Domyouji Mansion_

The room flooded with light as Evelyn hit the light switch. "Make yourself at home." she told Sojiro as she placed her laptop on a nearby desk.

"I think we might have a problem."

"What? If it's the bed, I think we'll fit. It might be a little cramped though."

He shook his head. "Not that. I kinda have to... use the washroom."

"That's fine. It's right over ther-" Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as she realized the meaning of his words. "Oh." She looked down at the handcuffs. "Well... this is going to be a problem."

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Sojiro asked as he waved a hand in front of Evelyn who was wearing a blindfold fashioned out of a black scarf.

"Not a thing." she replied.

Sojiro guided Evelyn as she they slowly shuffled towards the bathroom. Evelyn yelped in pain as her shin banged against the door frame. Sojiro quickly shut the door behind them and she turned around to give him as much privacy as she possibly could.

Several seconds later, Evelyn said with a faint blush tinting her cheeks, "Next time, remind me to wear noise-cancelling headphones." Sojiro cleared his throat to cover up the awkward silence.

* * *

Evelyn switched the lights off and pulled the covers over the school uniform she was still wearing. Sojiro lay beside her in the cramped bed with a spare pillow tucked underneath his head..

"Goodnight, Sojiro." she mumbled into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Evelyn." he replied.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This was basically a treat for all those who like Evelyn and Sojiro as a pairing. I think they're cute together, but I also like Yuki and Sojiro together. (I think I've expressed this predicament before.) There's probably gonna be a few more chapters that are going to focus mainly on these two and then we'll move on to another arc I have planned. If you have any questions, comments or would just like to review, leave it in the box below or click, "Review This Chapter" if you're on a mobile device. I appreciate all reviews that you guys leave. 'Til next time! -Koltarmi


End file.
